De griffes et de crocs
by Ekaterin
Summary: Après la mort de Jean Grey - mais pas celle de Charles Xavier ni de Scott, car après tout je fais bien ce que je veux, hé hé hé ;p - , une mutante, parfois en proie à des crises incontrôlables, rejoint l'équipe. C'est Logan qui va avoir des surprises...
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPITRE UN**

Il avait entendu le bruit de l'aéronef bien avant que sa silhouette n'apparaisse à l'horizon. Scott et Tornade étaient de retour. Partis en début de journée, à la demande du professeur Xavier, ils étaient allés chercher un mutant que le professeur lui-même avait qualifié de « problématique ». Lorsqu'il avait entendu, Logan avait laissé échapper un sourire en coin : connaissant les euphémismes de Xavier, il pouvait donc s'attendre à ce que ce nouveau mutant ne soit rien d'autre que le prochain cataclysme qui allait se déchaîner entre les murs du manoir. Mais avec son flegme habituel, Logan n'avait pas cherché à en savoir plus sur le moment. Puisque Xavier avait accepté d'affronter de nouveaux problèmes, ceux-ci arriveraient toujours bien assez vite, et Logan n'était pas pressé de s'y frotter...

Alors que le terrain de basketball se refermait lentement et que les petits cliquetis du métal de l'aéronef en train de refroidir parvenaient jusqu'à lui, Logan poussa un soupir résigné. Il jeta le morceau de cigare éteint qu'il mâchouillait depuis un moment, et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur qui menait au sous-sol, histoire de voir enfin ce qu'il en était.

Il ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre, en réalité. Un nouveau mutant était toujours source d'appréhension : contrôlait-il ses capacités ? en faisait-il bon usage ? ou au contraire était-ce un nouvel ennemi à ajouter à la liste – déjà longue – des adversaires du professeur ? ou peut-être encore un simple gamin immature qui viendrait grossir les rangs des élèves mais ne serait qu'une charge de plus sans apporter d'aide à l'équipe des X-Men… Mais jusqu'à présent, les mutants que Logan avait rencontrés disposaient de capacités toutes plus uniques et surprenantes les unes que les autres. Chaque nouvelle rencontre avait été une surprise en soi et Logan, désormais, ne se laissait plus impressionner.

Mais malgré le fait qu'il se soit préparé à, finalement, à peu près n'importe quoi, il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce qu'il découvrit en sortant de l'ascenseur...

La porte coulissante s'ouvrit sur un capharnaüm général : des hurlements fusaient, semblait-il, de toutes parts. Tornade, Scott, Bobby et Malicia s'agitaient en tous sens et tentaient de crier plus fort encore en de vaines tentatives pour ramener un peu de calme dans la pièce. Un peu à l'écart, le professeur Xavier se tenait immobile et stoïque sur son fauteuil, visiblement concentré pour essayer d'établir un contact psychologique avec le mutant. Et au milieu de tout ce monde gesticulant, une silhouette se débattait avec une énergie hors du commun et tentait de se libérer de l'étreinte de Scott et Tornade qui, la tenant chacun par un bras, tentaient, eux, de la contenir.

Logan se figea, stupéfait. Puis, en un instant, il réagit et s'écria brusquement :

_ Non !!! Ne la touchez surtout pas !!!

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui et un silence épais tomba soudain sur la pièce. La mutante en profita aussitôt pour se débarrasser enfin de l'étreinte des deux X-Men et, d'un bond, alla se réfugier dans le fond de la pièce.

Devant les regards interloqués qui s'étaient tournés vers lui, Logan ajouta, plus doucement :

_ Elle ne supporte pas qu'on la touche.

Il s'avança, et Mary, qui tenait encore entre ses doigts gantés une seringue probablement remplie d'un quelconque tranquillisant, s'écarta sans un mot pour lui céder le passage. Derrière elle, les comptoirs du laboratoire avaient été vidés de leurs contenus et des plateaux, des fioles, des gazes, des ciseaux et divers pansements étaient répandus sur le sol. Une chaise renversée, les vitres d'une armoire brisées et d'autres objets épars témoignaient eux aussi de la violence qui s'était déroulée ici.

La mutante s'était réfugiée sous une table, plaquée contre le mur qui l'empêchait de s'enfuir. Lentement, Logan s'accroupit pour mieux l'observer, mais sans tenter de s'approcher.

_ Est-ce que… tu la connais ?, demanda Tornade, formulant par là-même leur stupéfaction à tous.

Logan hocha légèrement la tête.

_ Elle s'appelle Sarah, dit-il doucement. Je l'ai rencontrée il y a… quelques années.

Le professeur Xavier prit alors la parole :

_ Je l'ai détectée avec le Cerebro. Elle semblait dans un état de panique total depuis plusieurs jours. J'ai donc demandé à Scott et Tornade d'aller la chercher.

Tornade ajouta :

_ Elle était dans une toute petite ville du Yukon. Là-bas, les gens l'avaient enfermée dans une cage. Elle est assez... agressive.

_ Elle est en pleine crise, répondit Logan calmement. Ça lui arrive quelques fois.

_ Ah. Et… que faut-il faire pour cesser cette crise ?

Logan se mordit les lèvres.

_ Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

Là-bas, sous la table, la jeune mutante s'était quasiment roulée en boule, ramassée sur ses pieds, le menton près de ses genoux. Le front baissé, le cou rentré dans les épaules, elle observait chacune des personnes qui se trouvaient dans la salle de façon quasiment hypnotique, son regard sautant de l'un à l'autre sans que sa tête ne bouge d'un millimètre. Une incroyable tension semblait bander tous ses muscles, provoquant par moment de légères convulsions, indiquant qu'elle était prête à bondir à la première occasion.

Logan, quant à lui, était en proie à un véritable combat intérieur. De toutes ses forces, il refoulait les souvenirs qui lui remontaient en tête et se faisait violence pour réussir à se concentrer uniquement sur le présent. Il prit un instant pour respirer profondément et se calmer.

Il cherchait à croiser son regard, perdu dans la pénombre de sous la table et la noirceur de ses longs cheveux emmêlés. Il peinait à reconnaître vraiment son visage tant son expression avait changé, et pourtant il sentait que c'était elle. En la voyant se débattre pour se libérer de l'emprise de Scott et Tornade, elle lui avait immédiatement fait songer à un animal sauvage pris au piège, incapable de comprendre ce qui se passait et en proie à une terrible panique. Ce qu'il voyait, c'était l'essence même de ce qu'il avait toujours ressenti chez Sarah, mais qui le frappait cette fois de plein fouet. Le temps d'une imperceptible seconde, les sens hyper-développés de Logan avaient même été submergés par toute cette sauvagerie, avant qu'il ne se reprenne aussitôt et réalise qu'elle ne lui appartenait pas : il ne faisait que ressentir l'impuissance et l'affolement bruts qu'émettait la jeune femme, et cela n'avait rien de franchement agréable… S'il savait qu'elle était sujette à de violentes crises, c'était la première fois qu'il y assistait et la détresse impuissante de la jeune femme le touchait profondément.

Soudain, il frémit. À quelques mètres, là-bas dans l'ombre, deux yeux dorés venaient de se poser sur lui et le fixaient intensément. N'eût été la silhouette humaine, il aurait pu croire qu'il venait de croiser un loup entre les branches d'un sous-bois...

Le plus lentement possible, il se releva sans la quitter des yeux. Les épaules tremblèrent mais le regard jaune le suivit.

Derrière lui, Bobby commençait à s'agiter.

_ Ne bouge pas, surtout, lui ordonna-t-il aussitôt d'une voix très calme. Tu vas lui faire peur.

Le regard qui le fixait se brouilla légèrement et Logan sentit la panique affleurer de nouveau.

_ Professeur, n'essayez pas non plus d'entrer en contact avec elle, vous la troublez. Elle n'est pas en mesure de comprendre ce qui se passe dans sa tête.

_ Elle n'a pas l'air en mesure de comprendre grand chose, renchérit Tornade, sinon elle se rendrait compte que nous ne lui voulons que du bien…

_ Alors laissez-la se remettre et n'essayez pas de l'approcher, encore moins de la toucher tant qu'elle ne vous y a pas autorisés. Dites-vous bien que c'est une sorte de… d'animal sauvage que vous avez devant vous : si vous tentez de le caresser, vous allez vous faire mordre...

Après un silence pendant lequel la jeune femme parut se détendre légèrement, quoique toujours sans quitter Logan des yeux, le professeur demanda doucement :

_ Que sais-tu d'elle, Logan ? Que peux-tu nous apprendre ?

_ Je ne connais pas grand-chose de ces crises, répondit celui-ci après un instant de réflexion. Je ne peux que vous répéter ce qu'elle m'en a dit, une fois. C'est comme… une immense panique impossible à contrôler, je suppose que c'est en lien avec sa mutation. Elle se comporte habituellement comme n'importe lequel d'entre nous, mais lorsqu'elle est prise dans une de ces crises, elle m'a dit qu'elle pouvait agresser n'importe qui et s'enfuir des jours durant avant de reprendre peu à peu ses esprits.

_ Les gens du Yukon la considèrent comme une sorte de loup-garou, renchérit Scott d'un ton qui supposait qu'il était d'accord avec cette affirmation.

Logan haussa un sourcil.

_ Ils n'ont pas tout à fait tort, dût-il admettre alors que les deux pupilles jaunes le regardaient toujours avec une intensité dérangeante. Il y a quelque chose d'un loup en elle...

_ Alors, elle t'a peut-être reconnu comme un frère des bois, lança Scott avec une pointe d'ironie, en ignorant le coup d'oeil réprobateur de Tornade.

Le professeur eut un léger sourire et ajouta :

_ En tout cas, Logan, tu sembles mieux que nous réussir à la calmer... Elle te reconnaît peut-être ?

_ J'en doute…, grommela Logan.

_ Où l'as-tu rencontrée ?, demanda Tornade. C'était il y a longtemps ?

Il ne répondit pas.

_ Écartez-vous, tous. Faites-lui de l'air, ordonna-t-il.

_ Si on lui libère le chemin, elle va tout simplement s'enfuir, déclara Scott sans bouger d'un pouce. Elle s'est échappée de sa cage à la première occasion, et je n'ai pas envie de lui courir de nouveau après, on a eu assez de mal à l'attraper comme ça !

Mais comme tout le monde reculait d'un pas ou deux en arrière, sans relever son commentaire, Scott finit par obéir lui aussi, bien qu'à contrecoeur. Logan, quant à lui, pris son air le plus naturel...

Il s'assit sur le sol.

Autour de lui, tout le monde le regarda avec étonnement, en attendant qu'il s'explique sur sa démarche, ce qu'il ne se donna pas la peine de faire. Le professeur, un sourire entendu au coin des lèvres leur fit discrètement signe de quitter la pièce.

Logan ne leur prêtait plus attention. Il se concentrait de nouveau sur les deux yeux jaunes qui luisaient dans l'ombre et qui s'étaient légèrement rétrécis. La panique semblait peu à peu remplacée par une sorte de curiosité.

Après un long moment, Logan se déplaça de quelques dizaines de centimètres, en direction de la jeune femme. Il restait assis sur le sol et prenait un air détendu, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde que de se traîner sur les fesses, sous les tables du laboratoire. Dans son coin, la jeune femme avait tressailli, puis s'était peu à peu détendue à nouveau. Logan croisait son regard de temps à autre, mais jamais trop longtemps, sans avoir l'air de la viser spécialement. Elle, en revanche, ne le quittait toujours pas des yeux.

Après un autre moment, Logan se déplaça à nouveau, l'air de rien. Méfiante, la jeune femme semblait avoir compris qu'il se dirigeait vers elle et grogna sourdement. Mais Logan ne broncha pas, ne changea pas de place, et regarda ailleurs. Elle finit par se détendre.

Il recommença. Encore. Puis encore une fois. Cela lui prit finalement plus d'une vingtaine de minutes avant qu'il se trouve enfin à portée de bras de la mutante aux yeux jaunes. Elle le surveillait toujours du coin de l'oeil et, par intermittence, coulait un regard vers le reste de la pièce ou se refermait sur elle-même. L'accès à la porte était désormais totalement libre, mais elle n'avait pas bougé.

Près d'elle, Logan se retenait de la dévisager. Derrière de longues mèches de cheveux noirs comme la nuit, il avait saisi les contours de son visage et reconnaissait le dessin des lèvres et le teint un peu foncé de la peau. Mais il avait surtout noté les vêtements déchirés et boueux, les genoux écorchés, le bleu sur la pommette… Elle se tordait les mains, suçait le sang séché qui maculait ses doigts par endroits, ou mâchouillait une mèche de cheveux d'un air absent. Même si elle avait accepté la présence de Logan à ses côtés, elle s'était visiblement retranchée dans sa tête.

Troublé plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, Logan cherchait à se donner une contenance. Appuyé dos au mur, désormais à environ un mètre d'elle, il sortit son briquet de sa poche et se mit à le tourner et le retourner entre ses doigts. En quelques secondes, il capta l'attention de la jeune femme qui se mit à observer attentivement ses mains, avec une fixation digne d'un chat.

Ce petit jeu dura quelques minutes. Puis, soudain, elle esquissa un geste vers lui. Logan ne broncha pas et fit mine de n'avoir rien vu. Une seconde fois, elle fit un vague mouvement. Puis, plus rien.

Enfin, après un long moment, elle tendit franchement la main vers lui. Une main un peu frêle, sale et couverte de bleus et d'égratignures. Pensant avoir enfin capté son attention et sa confiance grâce au briquet, il le lui tendit. Mais la jeune femme ne s'en soucia pas le moins du monde. Sans mot dire, elle posa 3 doigts sur sa main et les fit glisser lentement sur son poignet, puis remonta sur son avant-bras. Logan se retint de respirer.

En un mouvement, la jeune femme venait de dessiner ses griffes, comme si elle savait qu'elles se trouvaient là. Presque comme si elle les voyait.

C'était maintenant au tour de Logan de fixer la jeune femme, interloqué. Et ce qu'il lisait dans ses yeux à cet instant le perturba profondément mit. Il avait toujours eu l'habitude d'être vu comme une sorte de phénomène de foire, une prouesse de la science et sa mutation, mais personne ne se rendait vraiment compte de ce que signifiaient ces griffes pour lui, et de ce qu'il avait enduré pour les obtenir. Elle, oui. À cet instant précis, il y avait dans son regard une sorte d'immense compassion, une tristesse sans fin, comme si elle comprenait, aussi sûrement que si elle l'avait vécu elle-même, l'épouvantable douleur du métal en fusion, la souffrance des combats et des deuils, le sang que ces griffes avaient versé et qu'elles faisaient encore verser à leur propriétaire chaque fois qu'elles sortaient.

Spontanément, il prit sa main dans la sienne et la serra doucement. Elle se laissa faire. Lentement, à peine hésitante, elle s'approcha de lui et, roulée en boule sur le sol, elle posa sa tête sur ses genoux. Avec douceur, Logan passa un bras autour de ses épaules et repoussa les mèches de cheveux emmêlés qui lui couvraient le visage. Puis il poussa un soupir, appuya sa tête contre le mur et ne bougea plus.

Quelques instants plus tard, la respiration tranquille et régulière de la jeune femme lui apprit qu'elle dormait. Logan, lui, restait pensif.

Dès leur rencontre, Sarah avait eu connaissance de son incroyable capacité à cicatriser.

Mais elle avait, en revanche, toujours ignoré l'existence de ses griffes…


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE DEUX**

_ … Logan ?

Logan, qui s'était désintéressé un moment de la discussion et s'était éloigné vers la fenêtre, le regard perdu dans le vague, revint brusquement à la réalité et tourna la tête.

_ Sais-tu si ces crises sont fréquentes ?, répéta le professeur.

Il secoua la tête.

_ Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je ne sais pas grand-chose de sa mutation, en fait…

Et je ne sais pas grand-chose d'elle, en général, songea-t-il aussitôt, les dents serrées.

Après être resté auprès d'elle pendant presque trois heures, il avait laissé Sarah profondément endormie, sur le sol carrelé du laboratoire, au sous-sol. N'osant pas risquer de la réveiller en la portant dans une chambre, il avait simplement plié la veste de cuir qu'il portait pour la glisser sous la tête de la jeune femme, et avait silencieusement quitté la pièce.

Il l'avait observée longuement, cherchant à retrouver, dans ces traits désormais détendus par le sommeil, le visage de celle qu'il avait rencontrée quelques années auparavant. Elle faisait partie des souvenirs qu'il pensait avoir définitivement cadenassés dans un coin de sa tête, mais tout lui était revenu en mémoire en un instant, comme s'il l'avait quittée la veille. Son étrange regard doré, son pas souple et léger, les boucles d'oreilles qui se balançaient le long de son cou ou les longues jupes floues qu'il l'avait vu porter. Sans parler de...

Sans parler de tout le reste. Point. Logan poussa un profond soupir et chassa ces pensées d'un imperceptible mouvement de tête : il ne voulait surtout pas pas se laisser entraîner sur cette pente-là. Machinalement, il sortit un cigare de son étui et le porta à ses lèvres avant de se rappeler qu'on ne fumait pas dans le bureau du professeur. Le cigare resta donc éteint.

Tout le monde s'était réuni autour de Xavier pour débattre de la situation et de cette étrange mutante avec qui il ne semblait pas possible de communiquer naturellement. Elle les déroutait, car ils savaient trop peu de choses d'elle. Xavier lui-même, n'ayant pu entrer en contact, comme il en avait l'habitude, n'avait pour le moment pas pu cerner son caractère et le potentiel de dangerosité – ou pas – qu'elle pouvait représenter. Il semblait clairement hésiter entre son envie de lui porter secours et la sécurité qu'il se devait d'assurer pour tous ses élèves.

_ Il faudrait probablement lui attribuer une chambre un peu à l'écart et la garder sous surveillance en attendant qu'elle se réveille, proposait Tornade au moment où Logan porta de nouveau attention à ce qui se disait dans la pièce.

_ Oui, et l'enfermer, aussi… Elle a beau être calme en ce moment, je n'oublie pas la façon dont elle a sauté à la gorge du shérif lorsqu'on est venus la chercher et qu'il lui a ouvert la cage, ajouta Scott, l'air sombre. Elle l'aurait tué si nous n'avions pas été là.

_ Tu exagères, Scott, elle essayait juste de s'enfuir. Elle semble surtout ne pas se contrôler elle-même, c'est ça qui la rend dangereuse, rétorqua Tornade. Et comme on ne sait pas combien de temps une crise peut durer…

_ Celle-ci semble terminée, en tout cas.

Tout le monde se figea brusquement et les têtes se tournèrent aussitôt vers la porte. La jeune femme qui venait de parler se tenait debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, les cheveux emmêlés et les vêtements sales et déchirés par endroits. Pourtant, une sorte d'aura semblait émaner d'elle, quelque chose de sauvage et d'animal qui paraissait avoir sur les autres un effet d'attraction universel et immédiat. Un instant, d'ailleurs, un léger malaise flotta sur l'assemblée.

Le professeur fut le premier à réagir.

_ Bienvenue, Sarah.

Les yeux dorés se posèrent sur lui sans même s'attarder un seul instant sur le fauteuil roulant dans lequel il était assis, et se plissèrent légèrement.

_ Qui êtes-vous ?, demanda-t-elle.

_ Je m'appelle Charles Xavier et tu es dans mon école… Une école pour mutants.

Il l'observa un instant et tenta de sonder son esprit, mais la jeune femme se braqua et eut un mouvement de recul. Il cessa alors aussitôt son inquisition et reprit la parole pour la distraire et lui faire reprendre confiance.

_ Je serais d'ailleurs curieux de savoir comment tu as pu te rendre du laboratoire jusqu'à mon bureau…

_ J'ai… J'ai suivi cette odeur, répondit la jeune femme en montrant la veste de cuir qu'elle tenait à la main.

Logan, qui était resté en retrait près de la fenêtre, s'approcha enfin.

_ C'est gentil de me l'avoir rapportée…

Leurs regards se croisèrent et celui de Sarah vacilla légèrement. Elle venait de le reconnaître. De son côté, Logan était certain, à ses expressions et sa façon de parler, à ce petit air farouche aussi, qu'il avait enfin véritablement retrouvé celle qu'il avait connue auparavant. Pourtant, Sarah ne broncha pas et, si elle était surprise de le revoir, elle n'en montra rien.

_ Je me disais bien que cette odeur de tabac me disait quelque chose, répondit-elle d'un air naturel. Salut, Logan.

_'jour…, marmonna celui-ci en reprenant sa veste.

Le professeur les observait avec curiosité. Il savait que Logan avait eu une vie de marginal, les années précédant son arrivée à l'Institut, mais celui-ci n'avait jamais voulu beaucoup en parler. Rencontrer ainsi une personne qui l'avait connu à cette époque amenait sur Logan un nouvel éclairage.

Il reprit, avec sa douceur habituelle.

_ Sarah, avant tout j'ai besoin de savoir si tu peux te contrôler ou si tu risques de faire une autre crise sans prévenir. Je dois prendre soin de mes élèves…

Le visage de la jeune femme se fronça légèrement, mais elle acquiesça.

_ Vous ne risquez rien tant que je ne suis pas en situation de danger. Il semblerait que c'est un trop plein d'adrénaline et de stress qui me fait… perdre les pédales.

_ Bien, alors soit la bienvenue dans cette école, tu peux y rester tant et aussi longtemps que tu le souhaiteras, reprit le professeur. Je voudrais t'apporter l'aide dont tu as besoin, mais tu es libre de choisir. Les gens qui vivent ici le font de leur plein gré et je tiens à ce que cela reste ainsi…

Sarah ne put s'empêcher de couler un regard curieux vers Logan et aussitôt celui-ci haussa un sourcil provocateur, l'air de dire « Et alors ? ». Après avoir passé des années à errer sur les routes, il assumait désormais parfaitement la maison qu'il s'était choisie, même si c'était pour vivre en compagnie de dizaines de gamins, et il ne permettait à personne de critiquer ce choix.

Xavier continuait.

_ Je pense que le plus important pour le moment est que tu puisses manger et te reposer. Tornade va t'accompagner et te trouver une chambre et des vêtements. Si tu le veux bien, nous pourrons reparler plus tard de ta situation.

La mutante hocha docilement la tête, mais son regard conservait une certaine méfiance. Tornade, aussitôt, l'invita à la suivre en souriant et les deux femmes se dirigèrent vers la porte.

_ Et si tu as des questions…

Tous les regards se posèrent aussitôt sur Logan, qui n'avait pu s'empêcher de parler.

Sarah tourna la tête vers lui et lui adressa un léger mouvement de tête avant de sortir, sans répondre.

Mais Logan avait senti comme une légère sensation de chaleur l'entourer, l'espace d'une seconde. Et il se mit à sourire intérieurement.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Elle avait enfilé une sage robe foncée que Logan avait déjà vue sur Jean, mais la démarche, le teint un peu plus foncé et les cheveux d'un noir absolu ne laissaient aucune possibilité de confondre les deux femmes. Sans parler de ce regard hallucinant…

Assis dans l'herbe du parc, au pied d'un arbre, Logan fumait en la regardant s'avancer vers lui. Cette fois, la curiosité de ce qu'allait donner ce nouveau tête à tête occupait tout son esprit et l'empêcher de trop s'attarder sur les souvenirs qui remontaient en lui.

Sarah avait l'air plus détendue. Une longue douche chaude et un bon repas, enrobés du babillage agréable de Tornade, avaient estompé les dernières traces de la crise. Seuls restaient les égratignures diverses et le gros bleu sur sa pommette.

_ Tu vas mieux ?, lui demanda-t-il alors qu'elle s'agenouillait dans l'herbe, près de lui.

_ Oui, répondit-elle simplement.

Un silence un peu gêné s'installa. Il avait oublié que Sarah était parfois aussi avare de mots qu'il pouvait l'être lui-même.

Elle finit par relever la tête pour se tourner franchement vers lui, et Logan dut s'obliger à ne pas baisser les yeux devant son regard.

_ Ça fait longtemps que tu vis ici ?

_ Presque deux ans, maintenant…

_ C'est surprenant, ce n'est pas le genre d'endroit où j'aurais pensé te trouver.

_ Je sais, j'ai plutôt l'air d'être fait pour me battre dans des bars miteux…

Elle sourit. Logan avait fait mouche en évoquant sans le nommer le sombre établissement où ils s'étaient croisés pour la première fois. Une foule de souvenirs commença à émerger de nouveau dans sa tête, mais il se contrôla.

_ Tu as changé de vie. Moi, pas, continua-t-elle.

_ Est-ce que tu danses toujours ?

Sarah regarda dans le vague, triturant quelques herbes entre ses doigts, d'un air absent.

_ Oui. En tout cas j'essaye… Mais les bons publics se font rares.

Il n'en doutait pas. Les « bons publics » ne se tiennent généralement pas dans les bars miteux, et il imaginait trop bien que la vie de Sarah était toujours telle que lorsqu'il l'avait rencontrée, vivant sur les routes, allant de pubs en cabarets, et supportant pour quelques billets les remarques déplacées des brutes qui y traînaient leurs guêtres soirs après soirs…

_ Tu pourrais changer de vie aussi, si tu le voulais, dit Logan doucement.

_ Ici ?

Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle. La façade du manoir, trouée de fenêtres, disparaissait sous le lierre. Un groupe d'étudiants devisait près de la fontaine, d'autres se défoulaient sur le terrain de basketball et, un peu plus loin, un gamin s'entraînait à se transformer en arbre et à se fondre dans le décor.

_ Que fais-tu, ici, Logan ?

_ Je continue à me battre… mais d'une autre façon.

_ Contre des étudiants ?

Ce fut à son tour de sourire. Il s'imaginait, luttant contre un gamin chétif capable de changer les chaînes de télé en clignant des yeux… ou alors contre Piotr. Acier contre adamantium, là au moins il y aurait un peu de challenge !

_ Non. Xavier a des idéaux, et ceux qui veulent l'écraser sont nombreux.

Sarah ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle restait songeuse.

_ Parle-moi un peu de lui, j'ai du mal à cerner qui il est.

_ Le plus puissant mutant que je connaisse, voilà qui il est.

Elle haussa un sourcil perplexe.

_ À ce point-là ?

_ Oui. Il est télépathe. S'il prend le contrôle de ton esprit, il te dirigera comme une marionnette sans que tu puisses rien y faire.

_ Et c'est à un homme capable de te diriger comme une marionnette que tu fais confiance ?

_ Il faut croire que je suis plus cinglé que j'en ai l'air…

Logan eut un sourire et songea à ses premiers jours dans l'Institut et à la façon dont Xavier l'avait peu à peu apprivoisé, à force de douce autorité et de patience.

_ C'est un homme bien, reprit-il après un moment. Et je crois à ses idéaux.

_ Qui sont ?

_ ... une planète où les hommes et les mutants vivraient ensemble sans chercher à s'exterminer les uns les autres.

_ Oh.

La jeune femme restait pensive.

_ Effectivement, c'est tout un idéal. Mais s'il est si puissant, pourquoi n'est-il pas encore parvenu à ses fins ?

_ Parce qu'il est trop noble – ou trop stupide – pour transgresser ses propres convictions, à savoir laisser aux hommes et aux mutants leur libre-arbitre. Et parce qu'aussi puissant qu'il soit, il se heurte parfois à plus fort que lui.

_ Je n'ai jamais rencontré de mutant d'un tel calibre.

_ Moi oui. Il y avait… Mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Elle n'est plus là maintenant.

Logan avait clos le sujet et un silence s'installa pendant un moment. Au loin, on entendait les cris de quelques gamins disputant un match quelconque.

_ Tu parles de celle qui est morte ?

Sarah avait parlé avec une voix très douce. Logan tressaillit. Dans l'ombre des arbres, ses yeux avaient pris une teinte de miel foncé, mais il retrouvait le même regard qu'il avait vu en elle dans le laboratoire. Et définitivement, ce regard le mettait mal à l'aise, comme s'il ne pouvait rien lui cacher.

_ Tornade t'en as parlé ? demanda-t-il avec une certaine méfiance.

_ Non. Mais je… Disons que je ressens les choses. Et je la sens, ici, un peu partout. Dans ces vêtements, aussi, forcément...

Logan l'observa un instant. Il n'y avait aucune malice en elle, aucune curiosité malsaine, juste une façon de poser des questions clairement et en toute simplicité, pour mieux comprendre l'environnement dans lequel elle se trouvait.

_ Elle s'appelait Jean Grey, finit-il par répondre. C'était la première et la meilleure des élèves qui ont transité par cette école. Elle était… Elle était bien plus forte que nous tous.

Il se tut et la jeune femme n'insista pas.

_ Tu devrais rester quelques jours, tu sais, reprit-il en changeant de sujet. Xavier pense qu'il pourrait t'aider à contrôler tes crises. Et puis… on a besoin de renforts dans l'équipe.

Sarah le regarda et lui sourit doucement.

_ Logan… Tu ignores qui je suis.

Elle avait raison.

_ Alors apprends-moi, répondit-il.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE TROIS**

_ Voilà pour toi, Logan, marmonna le patron en lui glissant discrètement une liasse de billets dans la main. Demain soir, arrange-toi pour que ça dure un peu plus longtemps, je ne veux pas que mes gars soient frustrés…

Logan ne broncha pas. Il détestait les métaphores du patron, qui parlait de frustrer la clientèle lorsqu'il jugeait tout simplement ne pas avoir fait assez d'argent pour la soirée. Il détestait encore plus cette façon qu'il avait d'appeler « ses gars » les brutes de différentes tailles qui envahissaient son bar chaque soir, pour descendre des litres de bières pendant quelques heures en tripotant les serveuses ou en gueulant comme des bœufs devant les combats. « Ses gars » ne valaient d'ailleurs pas mieux que lui-même, une grosse barrique rougeaude qui ne quittait l'arrière de son comptoir que pour saluer un vieux copain ou mettre dehors des clients un peu trop énervés.

Il n'y avait plus grand monde, maintenant, quoique la soirée ne soit pas encore finie. Le plus souvent, une fois les combats terminés, les gars échauffés par le spectacle rentraient chez eux et continuaient de gueuler, non plus sur les combattants, mais cette fois sur leurs femmes. Ils partaient en renversant les tables, en se provoquant entre eux comme s'ils se trouvaient encore dans l'arène, et aucune soirée ne se terminait sans au moins un nez cassé ou une arcade ouverte.

Logan empocha les billets sans rien dire et commanda une bière. Le patron s'exécuta en silence. Il y avait entre eux une sorte d'accord tacite : aucun n'appréciait l'autre, mais tant qu'ils faisaient du cash ensemble ils parvenaient à conserver un minimum de civilité. Ceci étant, engager la conversation n'en faisait pas partie.

Une musique braillarde avait remplacé les hurlements du public et le bruit des coups. Logan jeta un regard à la grande affiche publicitaire placardée en arrière du comptoir et sur laquelle on annonçait ses combats pour plusieurs soirs d'affilée. En petit, en dessous, le patron avait collé un sticker aux couleurs vives qui annonçait « Et en fin de soirée, Louve dansera pour vous ! »

_ C'est qui, ça, Louve ?, demanda-t-il en désignant l'affiche du menton.

Le patron acheva de remplir la pinte, avant de la tendre à Logan et de répondre.

_ Une fille que j'ai engagé pour danser. Mais vu le peu de monde qui est resté après les combats, je ne vais pas faire fortune avec ça… Elle commence dans pas longtemps.

Logan trempa les lèvres dans sa bière, sous le regard insistant du patron qui attendait visiblement qu'il lui paye sa consommation. Logan lui rendit un billet en soupirant : malgré tout l'argent qu'il lui rapportait, le patron n'avait jamais eu le moindre geste pour arrondir un peu les angles…

Il n'y avait dans la salle pas plus d'une douzaine de clients. Une serveuse fatiguée débarrassait quelques tables, tandis que le jeune commis, un grand ado dégingandé dont le regard fuyant trahissait les coups qu'il devait recevoir régulièrement, faisait de la place dans l'arène où Logan s'était battu toute la soirée.

Puis, l'arbitre des combats prit son micro et sa voix la plus entraînante, pour annoncer enfin la danseuse « tant attendue ». La lumière s'éteignit et la musique braillarde fut coupée net.

Logan imaginait très bien le genre de spectacle qui allait se dérouler. Une pauvre fille fatiguée et à moitié nue, se trémoussant vulgairement sur une musique pop. Quelques billets, quelques nobles hommages de la part de l'arbitre au sujet de la beauté de la demoiselle, et tout le monde rentrerait chez soi pour aller trousser son épouse, ou bien la demoiselle en question. Il comptait donc simplement finir sa bière, puis retrouver la tranquillité de son fourgon, rouler quelques kilomètres et se chercher un coin isolé pour la nuit. Mais il n'était pas non plus trop pressé, car l'automne était bien avancé et s'il économisait quelques nuits de motels en dormant encore un peu dans le fourgon, les nuits étaient de plus en plus froides. À ce compte-là, autant rester au chaud dans le bar le plus longtemps possible.

Un spot de lumière s'alluma, projetant une lueur bleue et révélant une silhouette immobile. La musique démarra.

Mais ce n'était pas de la musique pop.

Ce n'était pas non plus une pauvre fille à demi-nue.

Et, décidément, elle ne se trémoussait pas vulgairement…

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Après que la musique se soit éteinte, un lourd silence enveloppa la salle. Il n'y eu même pas d'applaudissements. Les gens essayaient encore de comprendre ce qu'ils venaient de voir et de faire le tri dans les sensations qui les avaient traversées. Pas de rires gras, à peine le bruit de quelques verres qui s'entrechoquaient quand une main un peu tremblante se tendait vers une bière. Il fallut quelques minutes avant que la salle reprenne enfin son rythme habituel, mais les conversations avaient clairement baissé d'un ton.

Logan, qui n'avait pas bougé de son tabouret au bar, émergeait lui aussi de cette sorte de rêve éveillé, constatant presque sans surprise que les poils de ses bras s'étaient complètement hérissés. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas fait le compte du nombre de frissons qui avaient agréablement chatouillé les muscles de son dos pendant ces quelques minutes de... spectacle ? Le mot était faible.

La danseuse avait disparu en coulisses. Et lui, contrairement à ses habitudes, s'attardait au bar en espérant plus ou moins la revoir. D'ordinaire, il se souciait peu des femmes qu'il croisait sur sa route : elles étaient la plupart du temps sans intérêt et il n'avait pas envie de s'encombrer de qui que ce soit, surtout pas pour écoper d'embrouilles sentimentales. Sa vie de chat sauvage lui convenait telle qu'elle était. Mais cette femme-là, indéniablement, sortait du lot. Elle était belle, attirante, elle bougeait avec une souplesse envoûtante et il émanait d'elle un je-ne-sais-quoi qui l'avait immanquablement ébloui.

Comme la totalité des hommes dans la salle, d'ailleurs, sans aucun doute. Eux aussi regardaient les minutes s'écouler, mais sans que la jeune femme ne fasse son apparition. Visiblement déçus, ils se levèrent peu à peu, comme à regret, et réenfilèrent leurs manteaux en abandonnant quelques billets sur la table et en s'abstenant pour une fois de taquiner la serveuse. Encore un peu assommés par ce qu'ils avaient vus, ils sortaient calmement.

Lorsque la salle fut vide et que le jeune commis se mit à nettoyer les sols, Logan comprit qu'elle ne paraîtrait pas du tout. Il abandonna donc sa pinte vide sur le comptoir et finit lui aussi par se diriger vers la sortie.

Dehors, un vent froid et mouillé faisait parvenir jusqu'à lui les odeurs de la forêt. Il faisait très sombre, malgré le lampadaire et la pancarte lumineuse du bar. Les deux ou trois derniers pick-ups qui étaient encore là démarraient les uns après les autres et prenaient le chemin de la villeen rugissant. Logan se dirigea vers son vieux fourgon.

Comme à son habitude, il partit dans la direction strictement opposée, vers la longue route qui traversait les bois et s'éloignait dans le noir. Il avait déjà parcouru une dizaine de kilomètres lorsque ses phares découpèrent une silhouette qui marchait en bord de route. Aussitôt, un petit sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres.

_ Je te dépose quelque part ?, demanda-t-il en baissant sa vitre, après avoir ralenti son véhicule à sa hauteur.

Sans lui prêter la moindre attention, la jeune femme avait continué à marcher du même pas, et Logan se préparait déjà à répliquer à la façon dont elle allait certainement l'envoyer paître, lorsqu'elle s'arrêta enfin et se tourna vers lui. Dans la noirceur de la nuit, il ne voyait pas grand chose de son visage. Elle était immobile et l'observait.

_ D'accord, finit-elle par répondre.

Elle contourna le fourgon et ouvrit la porte côté passager. Logan relança les gaz.

_ Je m'appelle Logan, fit-il.

_ Je sais. Tu es le gars qui se battait ce soir.

Il lui jeta un coup d'oeil en biais, attendant qu'elle se présente à son tour.

_ Sarah, ajouta-t-elle enfin.

_ Enchanté, Sarah.

Ils roulèrent un moment en silence.

_ C'était très beau, tout à l'heure... C'était très... euh...

Il avait voulu engager la conversation mais il se trouvait un peu bête, maintenant, ne sachant plus comment finir sa phrase. Les mots, et à plus forte raison les compliments, n'avaient jamais été son fort.

_ Merci, lui répondit-elle simplement.

Et à nouveau, un silence s'installa.

_ Mutant ?

Surpris, Logan haussa un sourcil et tourna la tête vers elle. C'était choquant de l'entendre demander ça de façon si directe. Les quelques mutants que Logan avait croisés jusqu'à présent gardaient toujours une sorte de crainte ou de pudeur : on était mutant, oui, mais on ne s'affichait surtout pas, et même en présence d'autres mutants on utilisait habituellement de sages sous-entendus, au moins le temps de savoir si celui d'en face pouvait être considéré comme un ami ou un ennemi.

_ C'est écrit sur ma tête ? grinça-t-il, un peu agressif.

_ Non, mais cela explique beaucoup de choses. Je t'ai vu te battre.

_ Ah.

Elle se tut, comme si ces quelques mots étaient suffisants pour tout expliquer. Mais Logan, de son côté, commençait à se demander s'il avait bien fait de l'embarquer. Il tenait à garder profil bas, à se fondre dans le décor sans trop attirer l'attention. La compagnie d'une belle fille était une chose, mais celle d'une trop curieuse - et peut-être même dangereuse - en était une autre. Était-elle mutante, elle aussi ? Cela changerait la donne...

_ Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? hasarda-t-il, incapable de poser franchement la question.

_ Je danse.

_ Ouais. Ça, je m'en serais douté.

Pourtant, il n'insista pas. Comme toujours lorsqu'il se sentait plus ou moins à l'aise, il sortit un cigare pour se donner une contenance. Il alluma le petit plafonnier afin de trouver le bouton de l'allume-cigare et appuya dessus.

_ Je te dépose où ?, demanda-t-il enfin, son cigare coupé au coin des lèvres.

_ À la prochaine petite ville qui possède un motel, ou quelque chose d'approchant.

_ Mmm... Ça aurait été une sacrée trotte, à pieds, en pleine nuit...

_ Ça ne me dérange pas. J'aurais dormi dans la forêt.

Logan jeta un coup d'oeil sceptique au sac qu'elle transportait. Il n'était pas bien gros et elle n'y cachait certainement rien de plus que quelques vêtements et un sac de couchage. Sans compter que la pluie s'était mise à tomber finement.

Le déclic de l'allume-cigare chaud ramena son attention vers le tableau de bord. Sarah, qui avait été plus rapide, l'avait déjà sorti et le lui tendait, le visage tourné vers lui.

Logan tressaillit : dans la faible lumière du plafonnier, il venait de croiser directement son regard.

Cette fille avait des yeux d'une couleur irréelle...

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour reprendre son sang froid. Finalement, il fit un effort de concentration et, gardant toujours un oeil sur la route, il saisit la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne pour mieux s'approcher de la petite résistance brûlante, le temps d'allumer son cigare.

_ Merci..., murmura-t-il quand ce dernier se mit à rougeoyer.

Il se tourna vers elle et frémit à nouveau. Cette fois, elle avait le regard très fixe, les yeux un peu écarquillés, les mâchoires serrées. Elle semblait absente. Et doucement, Logan sentit une sorte de bouillonnement émaner d'elle, quelque chose de très étrange qu'il ne savait pas identifier mais qu'il se savait capable de ressentir grâce à ses sens hyper-développés. Logan pouvait jurer que quelque chose était en train de se passer à l'intérieur de cette fille et que ce n'était pas naturel... Bon sang, c'était donc bien une mutante, et ça aussi, ça expliquait beaucoup de choses !

_ Hé, est-ce que ça va ?, demanda-t-il, un peu inquiet.

Elle cligna des yeux et son regard s'anima de nouveau. Elle semblait avoir repris pied dans la réalité, mais elle ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle remit l'allume-cigare en place.

_ Oui, tout va bien, l'entendit-il répondre alors qu'elle se lovait au fond du fauteuil, rabattant sur son visage de longues mèches de cheveux noirs.

Il éteignit le plafonnier. Et pendant plusieurs kilomètres, ni l'un ni l'autre ne parla.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPITRE QUATRE**

_ Il n'est pas question que qui que ce soit pose ses pattes sur moi !

Le ton de Sarah trahissait une angoisse que Logan ressentit aussi vivement que si elle avait hurlé dans un coin de sa tête.

Xavier, toujours imperturbable, ne la contredit pas et conserva son calme apaisant. En revanche, Malicia, intimidée par la réaction pour le moins agressive de la jeune femme, ne savait plus quoi répondre.

Sarah ajouta, cette fois en baissant un peu le ton :

_ J'accepte de vous laisser entrer dans ma tête, professeur, et c'est uniquement pour voir si vous pouvez m'aider à contrôler ce qui m'arrive. Mais personne ne me touchera ! Je ne suis pas un rat de laboratoire !

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin et tout le monde s'était à nouveau réuni dans le bureau de Xavier afin de déterminer ce qu'il allait advenir de la jeune femme. Bien qu'elle soit clairement sur la défensive, Sarah avait toutefois laissé au professeur le bénéfice du doute et avait accepté de le rencontrer en privé pour qu'il puisse sonder son esprit et faire avec elle le point sur sa mutation. Malicia, qui avait remplacé Jean en ce qui avait trait aux soins et aux analyses en laboratoire, avait alors proposé de faire aussi plusieurs examens médicaux afin d'en savoir un peu plus sur les crises. La jeune fille n'avait certainement pas prévu que Sarah réagirait aussi vivement.

_ Ces examens sont sans danger et sans douleur, Sarah. Malicia a des doigts de fée, ajouta doucement le professeur.

_ Je n'en doute pas, mais la question n'est pas là. Je... n'aime pas qu'on me touche, c'est tout.

Sarah ne jeta pas un seul regard en direction de Logan, et celui-ci ne broncha pas non plus. Mais ces mots ne donnaient que plus de relief aux souvenirs qu'il voulait oublier et qui pourtant revenaient sans cesse devant ses yeux. Sarah n'aimait pas qu'on la touche, soit. Cela provoquait effectivement chez elle une sorte de réaction étrange et visiblement désagréable. Mais cela n'avait pas toujours été le cas et Logan, lui, se souvenait, avec une quantité infinie de détails, de la chaleur et de la douceur de sa peau sous ses doigts...

_ Est-ce que… est-ce que tu es comme moi ?

Malicia avait parlé d'une voix hésitante, mais l'on sentait tout le soulagement que pourrait lui apporter le fait de ne pas être la seule à vivre une mutation aussi lourde et contraignante que la sienne, et à pouvoir partager cela avec quelqu'un de sa condition. Devant le regard interrogateur de Sarah, elle ajouta, montrant ses mains gantées :

_ Je ne peux toucher personne. Si je le fais, je leur prends leurs pouvoirs... et je peux les tuer.

Sarah eut l'air de s'apaiser. Elle répondit plus calmement :

_ Non, Malicia, je ne suis pas comme toi. C'est juste que si quelqu'un me frôle ou me touche sans que j'y sois préparée, je... ça pourrait provoquer une crise.

Logan fronça les sourcils un instant. Elle avait clairement hésité à répondre et il avait l'impression qu'elle continuait à cacher la véritable nature de sa mutation, tout comme elle l'avait fait lorsqu'ils s'étaient connus. Il n'avait jamais vraiment su qui était cette fille.

Un rapide coup d'œil en direction du professeur lui fit comprendre que lui non plus n'était pas satisfait de cette trop courte explication, mais ce dernier n'insista pas.

_ Bien, alors oublions les examens pour le moment, Sarah. Demain matin, nous verrons ensemble ce que nous pouvons faire pour toi...

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Xavier passa plusieurs heures par jour seul avec Sarah dans son bureau, sans que personne ne soit autorisé à les déranger. Logan, pourtant, ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de passer régulièrement devant la porte close, dans l'espoir de voir Sarah en sortir ou de saisir des bribes de conversations qui lui permettraient d'en savoir plus.

Car effectivement, lorsque la jeune femme sortait de cette pièce pour se participer à la vie de tous les jours de l'institut, elle conservait son mutisme habituel et refusait de raconter comment les choses évoluaient. Elle restait aussi toujours très floue sur sa mutation et ses crises, et seul Xavier, désormais, semblait avoir percé l'épaisse carapace qu'elle s'était forgée.

Logan, ne sachant quoi penser, tournait en rond en attendant de savoir à quoi aboutiraient ces rencontres. Le professeur avait un charisme tel que peu de gens étaient capables de lui résister, mais Sarah semblait être de ceux-là. Alors que déciderait-elle ? Resterait-elle à l'institut, pour rejoindre l'équipe des X-Mens ? Ou repartirait-elle sur les routes, vers sa vie nomade ? Lui aussi, à une époque, avait eu à faire ce choix et il commençait à espérer qu'elle suive son exemple…

Le temps passant, Sarah commençait peu à peu à créer des liens avec les autres habitants du manoir. Les étudiants, prévenus de son arrivée, semblaient impressionnés par cette étrange jeune femme un peu sauvage, qui observait beaucoup, parlait rarement et semblait pourtant remplir tout l'espace dès qu'elle apparaissait. Les conversations baissaient généralement d'un ton lorsqu'ils la croisaient dans les couloirs. Du côté des X-Mens, l'accueil fut tout aussi mitigé : Scott ne savait trop sur quel pied danser en présence de Sarah et se faisait généralement discret, tandis que Malicia la côtoyait sans pour autant réussir à être parfaitement amicale et détendue. En revanche, Tornade semblait ravie de s'être fait une nouvelle amie, Bobby, qui avait toujours le contact facile avec les gens, était parvenu à lui arracher plusieurs sourires, et Piotr était toujours égal à lui-même, c'est-à-dire absolument impassible.

Quant à Logan... Bien que tout le monde reconnaisse ce lien du passé qui les unissait, et admette tacitement qu'il était le plus proche de la jeune femme, celle-ci ne se montrait pourtant pas plus chaleureuse avec lui qu'avec les autres. Elle était toujours aussi farouche et solitaire, et il avait même parfois, en l'observant, l'impression de se revoir tel qu'il était quelques années en arrière.

_ Pensez-vous qu'elle va rejoindre l'équipe ?, demanda Tornade, qui, à travers la fenêtre, regardait Sarah s'éloigner vers le parc.

Le professeur, à ses côtés, eut un de ses énigmatiques sourires.

_ C'est à elle de prendre la décision, Tornade. Mais j'avoue qu'elle serait un sacré atout pour nous tous...

Logan s'approcha et lança, non sans une légère pointe d'agressivité :

_ Et peut-on savoir en quoi ?

_ Parce qu'elle est télépathe, répondit le professeur sans se troubler. C'est une télépathie assez particulière, je dois dire, et que je n'avais encore jamais rencontrée, mais si elle parvient à maîtriser ses capacités – et elle le fera avec un peu d'entraînement, j'en suis persuadé – elle pourra nous apporter une aide inestimable.

_ Quel genre de télépathie ?, enchaîna Tornade avec curiosité, remerciant Logan d'un coup d'oeil pour avoir osé poser franchement la question qui les tracassait tous.

Le professeur ne réagit pas tout de suite. Il semblait hésiter. Puis, finalement, il répondit :

_ Elle lit dans les souvenirs des gens...

Logan se sentit blêmir.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ SARAH !!! Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit !!! Pourquoi ???

Il était sorti du manoir en trombe, bousculant au passage un groupe d'étudiants, puis avait dévalé les escaliers extérieurs et courait maintenant vers elle sans se rendre compte que ses cris lui coupaient le souffle. Une sensation brûlante – qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien – avait envahi sa poitrine et faisait bouillonner le sang dans ses veines.

Il était fou de rage. Il avait l'impression que le monde entier s'était moqué de lui pendant des années, lui mettant sous le nez les réponses à ses questions sans jamais le lui dire, le laissant errer dans le noir, l'angoisse et les doutes, et arracher péniblement quelques informations ou quelques bribes de souvenirs par-ci par là.

Elle savait. Depuis leur première rencontre, elle avait lu en lui comme dans un livre ouvert...

En l'entendant arriver en hurlant, la jeune femme avait tourné vers lui ses beaux yeux dorés avec un air résigné. Visiblement, elle savait aussi qu'il finirait par tout découvrir et la fureur de Logan, déjà épouvantable, augmenta encore.

_ Tu savais !!! Depuis le début, tu savais et tu n'as rien dit !!! Pourquoi !!!

Il ne ralentit pas en arrivant près d'elle : pris dans son élan, il l'agrippa par le cou et la jeta brutalement contre un mur. Il lui criait au visage.

_ RÉPONDS !!! Depuis le début tu savais que j'avais perdu la mémoire !!! Tu savais que tu pourrais m'aider, mais tu n'as rien dit !!! Pourquoi ??? Réponds !!!

_ Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé, Logan ?, murmura Sarah d'une voix étranglée.

Immobile, elle n'essayait même pas de se défendre contre les doigts d'acier qui lui serraient la gorge. Logan, lui, se sentit sur le point de serrer plus fort, d'extraire de cette trop jolie tête tous les secrets qui s'y trouvaient dans le bruit d'un craquement d'os, de faire gicle ce sang qu'il sentait battre si fort sous ses doigts. Son instinct tout entier le poussait vers cette violence libératrice. Elle ne résistait pas, ce serait si facile... Mais soudain, elle eut un léger hoquet, cherchant un peu d'air, et il prit enfin conscience qu'il serrait trop fort.

_ Rhâââââh !!!, cria-t-il en la lâchant aussi violemment qu'il l'avait saisie, et en se prenant le front à deux mains. Mais TOUT !!! Ça aurait tout changé ! J'aurais enfin eu les réponses que je cherche depuis tout ce temps ! Je saurais enfin qui je suis !

Il se tourna vers elle et, baissant brusquement le ton, il lui demanda d'une voix sifflante :

_ Dis-moi qui je suis, Sarah... Je veux savoir.

_ Tu sais déjà ce que je vais te répondre.

La jeune femme, légèrement étourdie, s'était appuyée contre le mur et se massait le cou d'une main pour estomper les profondes marques rouges qui y étaient apparues. Logan s'approcha de nouveau, tout près d'elle, mais cette fois sans la toucher : il la dominait de toute sa taille, plantant franchement son regard dans le sien.

_ Dis-moi qui je suis.

Mais Sarah ne se laissa pas troubler.

_ Tu es Logan, répondit-elle doucement.

Ce dernier serra les mâchoires.

_ Et tu sais que je ne t'en dirais pas plus, ajouta-t-elle fermement.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que cela te ferait plus de mal que tu ne le crois.

_ J'ai déjà eu mon lot, je ne suis plus à ça près. Je veux savoir, Sarah, je veux me souvenir...

Elle poussa un profond soupir et secoua la tête.

_ Te souvenir de quoi ? De tout ce que tu as déjà vécu et enduré ? De toutes les personnes que tu aimais et que tu as perdues ? De tout le mal que tu as vu, ou que tu as fait ? À une époque, tu avais de bonnes raisons de vouloir oublier tout ça, justement... Et puis tu n'es pas prêt, Logan. Tu ne peux pas tout apprendre d'un coup, tu perdrais la tête.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu en sais !

_ Oh, crois-moi, je le sais...

Elle avait parlé d'une voix à peine audible. En un instant, ses épaules s'étaient légèrement affaissée, son regard s'était fait distant et une pénible lassitude passait sur son visage.

_ Alors tu ne diras rien..., murmura Logan en retour.

_ Non.

Un instant encore il la regarda, puis, comprenant enfin qu'il n'aurait pas ce qu'il voulait, il serra les dents. Sans un mot, il tourna les talons et rentra au manoir.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPITRE CINQ**

En apprenant que Sarah était en route pour Winnipeg, Logan avait offert de l'y conduire, sans vraiment imaginer qu'elle accepterait. Elle l'avait pourtant fait et cela faisait maintenant trois jours qu'ils faisaient route ensemble.

Ils formaient un drôle de duo, parti dans un drôle de voyage. Il n'avait pas encore clairement compris comment il s'était mis dans une situation de ce genre : lui qui vivait en solitaire depuis si longtemps, il se surprenait maintenant à apprécier la compagnie de cette étrange jeune femme, pourtant aussi taciturne que lui. Ils passaient leurs journées à faire de la route, et seule la radio se chargeait de rompre le silence qui régnait la plupart du temps dans le fourgon, mais Logan, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, sentait une présence à ses côtés : la jeune femme ne bouleversait pas son ordinaire par des bavardages inutiles et, à sa façon, sembler combler quelque chose.

La journée tirait à sa fin lorsqu'ils atteignirent la frontière de la Saskatchewan. Si tout allait bien, ils entameraient demain une partie du Manitoba, et arriveraient probablement à Winnipeg le jour suivant. Logan préférait ne pas songer à ce qui passerait une fois rendus là-bas : se sépareraient-ils de la même façon qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, c'est-à-dire un peu par hasard ?

_ Je connais une place, à l'entrée de la ville, commença Sarah, rompant un silence qui durait depuis plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres. On pourrait s'arrêter là, ce soir.

_ Quel genre de place ?

_ … le genre illégal.

Un nouveau troquet des bas-fonds, à rajouter à la longue liste de ceux que fréquentait Logan depuis un certain temps. Il acquiesça.

_ Ok, allons voir ça.

_ Ils ont souvent besoin de gars, disons... musclés. Si tu veux te renflouer, il y aura peut-être de la place pour toi.

Il eut un sourire ironique.

_ Sois pas inquiète, s'il n'y en a pas, je m'en ferai une...

Effectivement, la place en question était plutôt bondée. Pour passer la porte blindée, au fond d'une cour d'usine désaffectée, il fallait d'abord montrer patte blanche à deux molosses peu accueillants, qui avaient seuls le pouvoir d'autoriser à pénétrer dans ce qui était non pas un bar, comme l'avait cru Logan, mais un casino clandestin. Un sous-sol très grand, un éclairage industriel qui dispensait maintenant une lumière tamisée et faiblarde, plusieurs bars et surtout un nombre incalculable de tables de poker, de black-jack, de roulette... Ici, pas de machines à sous, pas d'éclairages tapageurs ni d'enseignes clignotantes partout, pas même de musique : des silhouettes sombres passaient de tables en tables, des serveuses maigrichonnes aux poitrines refaites portaient leurs plateaux bien haut au dessus des têtes, et des liasses de billets passaient discrètement de mains en mains. Et surtout, une quinzaine de gars « musclés », répartis un peu partout dans la salle, s'assuraient que les transactions se concluaient sans bisbilles. Si on y retrouvait les mêmes joueurs compulsifs aux yeux fous et aux doigts nerveux que dans un vrai casino, la discrétion était de mise partout.

_ Tu veux boire quelque chose ?, demanda machinalement Logan à sa compagne.

_ Un martini blanc.

_ Ok...

_ Je te rejoins, je voudrais essayer de parler au patron, d'abord.

Logan hocha la tête sans rien dire et se fraya un chemin parmi les gens pour atteindre le comptoir. Un tabouret se libéra au moment où il arrivait.

_ Un martini blanc et un double whisky, indiqua-t-il au barman qui réagit instantanément, avec l'impassibilité de ceux qui en ont vu d'autres et se contentent de servir sans rien dire.

Les verres furent sur le comptoir en un clin d'oeil et Logan, en attendant le retour de Sarah, se mit à observer la salle. Personne ne se souciait de lui, chacun était trop occupé par ses propres affaires : ça se chuchotait des commentaires à l'oreille en regardant les joueurs attablés, ça s'exclamait devant quelques bons coups, et ça scrutait avec attention les mains qui entraient et sortaient des poches... car même si tout le monde était soigneusement fouillé à l'entrée pour interdire toutes armes dans la salle, on n'était jamais trop prudent. Quelques call-girls accompagnaient certains hommes ou s'en cherchaient un, avec un flair indéniable pour ne s'attaquer qu'à ceux qui étaient visiblement pleins aux as et qu'elles enjôlaient assez facilement à grand coups de compliments et de petits rires cristallins. Les filles étaient jeunes et belles, mais pourtant quelque chose dans leur regard les faisait déjà ressembler à des poupées cassées. Visiblement, la vie n'était tendre pour personne...

Logan crispa soudain ses doigts sur son verre : il se sentait observé. Pendant un moment, il balaya attentivement la foule du regard, sans que personne ne semble se préoccuper de lui, puis soudain il croisa fugitivement le regard d'un homme, assis à une table. Se voyant repéré, celui-ci avait aussitôt détourné la tête et s'était concentré de nouveau sur les cartes qu'il avait en main, mais les sens de Logan étaient désormais en alerte. S'il voyait mal son visage, perdu dans l'ombre de son chapeau et de l'éclairage insuffisant, il ne lui fallait pas grand chose pour comprendre que ce type était louche. Il avait l'habitude que des gars lui cherchent des noises pour un oui ou pour un non, mais il y avait toujours une provocation de part ou d'autre pour l'expliquer et il était capable de sentir de genre de situations à distance. Cette fois, en revanche, il n'avait rien fait pour attirer l'attention, et cela le rendit doublement méfiant à l'égard de l'inconnu qui continuait de l'observer à la dérobée.

Sarah apparut soudain à ses côtés.

_ Merci pour le verre, dit-elle en trempant ses lèvres dans le martini.

_ Pas de quoi.

_ Est-ce que ça va ? Tu as l'air soucieux...

Logan ne répondit pas et détourna son attention de l'homme à la table. Il changea de sujet.

_ Tu as croisé le patron ?

_ Oui, mais il n'a rien pour moi avant demain soir, même si ce casino tourne jour et nuit. Les danseuses ne sont pas sa priorité...

_ Donc tu veux rester dans les parages ?

_ Peut-être. Je verrai demain.

Il n'ajouta rien. Comme lui, Sarah aimait la liberté que lui offrait sa vie sur les routes : elle décidait au jour le jour et pouvait tout plaquer d'un instant à l'autre pour partir ailleurs, selon ses sautes d'humeur. Pour le moment Logan acceptait de la suivre. Dans ses moments de lucidité, il se disait avec un pointe d'ironie que pour les beaux yeux d'une jeune inconnue, il était devenu chauffeur... mais il assumait.

Enfin... Pour l'instant, en tout cas.

Car s'il avait surtout en tête de la culbuter dans l'herbe, il ne parvenait pas à s'avouer qu'en réalité elle le troublait profondément. Cette fille était trop belle, elle avait des yeux trop jaunes, des cheveux trop noirs et elle cachait trop de secrets pour être autre chose qu'absolument irrésistible. Elle était belle, elle dansait avec une sensualité torride et stimulait chacun de ses sens, mais il y avait aussi autre chose et Logan n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Alors il grognait, râlait, se renfermait sur lui-même comme à son habitude, mais du coin de l'oeil il l'observait et cherchait à comprendre qui elle était. Il essayait de l'apprivoiser.

À moins que ce ne soit l'inverse, d'ailleurs...

L'homme à la table avait disparu. Aussitôt, Logan se redressa et commença à le chercher dans la foule : il ne le voyait nulle part.

_ Reste ici, je reviens, jeta-t-il brusquement à Sarah avant de se lancer à la recherche de l'inconnu, sans attendre la réponse.

La foule était dense et mouvante et il avait du mal à circuler. Il fit plusieurs fois le tour de la salle sans voir l'inconnu, mais il sentait qu'il était encore là, quelque part. Ne pas parvenir à le trouver commençait à lui porter sur les nerfs. Plusieurs fois, il s'impatienta et haussa la voix pour dégager le passage devant lui, mais en croisant les regards suspicieux de plusieurs des vigiles il dut faire un effort pour se contenir et rester calme. Il finit par abandonner ses recherches, il ne tenait pas à s'attirer d'ennuis.

Il revint donc vers le bar où il avait laissé Sarah, et son coeur manqua un battement.

L'homme était auprès d'elle. Il venait de lui faire une légère révérence et il avait porté la main de la jeune femme à ses lèvres, dans un baise-main à la galanterie désuète. Sarah, stupéfaite, le laissait faire.

_ Elle est avec moi, annonça Logan d'une voix mauvaise, alors qu'il les rejoignant et se plaçait aux côtés de la jeune femme.

Il marquait son territoire sans essayer le moins du monde d'être subtil, et si ses yeux avaient pu lancer des éclairs l'inconnu aurait été foudroyé sur place. Mais ce dernier ne se démonta pas et répondit avec un sourire amusé :

_ Du calme, je ne faisais que me présenter.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

_ Tu n'aurais pas du laisser une aussi jolie jeune femme toute seule...

Logan fronça les sourcils et sa mâchoire se contracta.

_ Je répète ma question, reprit-il en articulant chaque syllabe, sans cacher l'agressivité qu'il sentait monter en lui. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Le sourire s'élargit et se fit plus provocant encore. L'inconnu avait sorti un paquet de cartes de sa poche et se mit à les faire glisser d'une main à l'autre, dans une colonne parfait que tous les croupiers du monde auraient pu lui envier. Un éclair flou surgit dans la tête de Logan, quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier mais qui évoquait la violence et la douleur. Il serra les poings.

Face à lui, l'homme était toujours impassible. Il se pencha légèrement vers lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux avant d'ajouter, presque dans un murmure :

_ Je sais qui tu es... Wolverine.

Logan se sentit blêmir.

_ On fout le camp d'ici, dit-il brusquement en prenant la main de Sarah avant de tourner les talons.

Il fendit la foule en direction de la sortie. Une sorte d'urgence lui nouait le ventre, il se soumettait à un instinct qu'il avait appris à suivait aveuglément et sans discuter.

Logan n'avait pas confiance. Ce regard un peu rouge, cet air suffisant, ce sourire carnassier... Cet homme connaissait son nom et cherchait à le provoquer, deux raisons suffisantes pour prendre ses jambes à son coup s'il voulait préserver la vie tranquille et discrète qu'il était parvenu à se construire. Il avait appris depuis longtemps à ne pas se jeter à l'aveuglette dans un jeu dont il ne connaissait pas les cartes. Et les cartes, en ce moment, étaient dans les mains d'un homme dont tout son instinct lui criait qu'il était dangereux...

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Les poings crispés sur le volant, Logan conduisait maintenant en silence, avec un air si renfrogné que la jeune femme n'osait pas le troubler. Elle l'avait suivi comme une ombre, sans poser de question, et attendait désormais patiemment qu'il sorte lui-même de son mutisme.

_ Je dois faire le plein, finit-il par grincer entre ses dents au moment-même où il tournait pour s'engager sur une station essence.

Alors qu'il soulevait le pistolet, il vit la jeune femme descendre du fourgon et s'éloigner en direction d'un petit commerce, probablement pour aller leur chercher de quoi manger. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler pour que leur drôle de duo fonctionne... Un moment il la regarda, s'attardant sur sa silhouette et sur cette démarche souple et légère qui ne cessait de l'impressionner : elle était danseuse et ça se voyait, ça s'exprimait dans la façon qu'elle avait de poser le pied au sol, dans la grâce du moindre de ses gestes.

Des sifflements admiratifs fusèrent d'un côté, attirant son attention. Un groupe d'hommes avaient eux aussi remarqué la silhouette de la jeune femme et y rendaient hommage à leur façon, mais Sarah continua sa route sans rien dire et disparut à l'intérieur du magasin.

Logan se concentra de nouveau sur la pompe à essence. Pendant que le réservoir se remplissait, il tira un cigare de son étui et, sans se soucier des interdictions de fumer dans une station essence, il l'alluma. Après l'échange tendu qu'il avait eu avec l'inconnu du casino, il avait besoin de se calmer les nerfs.

Une fois le réservoir plein, il entra dans la station pour payer. Le type qui se trouvait derrière la caisse jeta un regard incendiaire sur son cigare mais ne dit rien. Visiblement, Logan semblait assez impressionnant et de mauvaise humeur pour qu'il ne se risque pas à le provoquer, à moins que ce ne soit tout simplement l'époque houleuse dans laquelle ils vivaient qui faisait que chacun se méfiait de son voisin : n'importe qui pouvait être armé – ou pire, mutant ! – et on ne savait jamais qui pourrait avoir le dessus et comment. Tout était possible et potentiellement dangereux, et dans le doute mieux valait garder profil bas...

Des exclamations et des rires parvinrent depuis la rue. Logan jeta quelques billets sur le comptoir de la caisse et ressortit précipitamment.

Il s'attendait un peu à ce qu'il vit au dehors. Sarah, qui avait quitté le magasin, était encerclée par les gaillards qui l'avaient sifflée plus tôt et qui semblaient maintenant trouver plus drôle de la chahuter un peu. Elle essaya de passer son chemin mais l'un d'eux la repoussa brutalement à l'intérieur du cercle, qui se referma un peu plus étroitement autour d'elle, et le bruit caractéristique d'une arme que l'on enclenche fit bondir Logan. Cette fois, les choses devenaient sérieuses et il accéléra brutalement le pas pour la rejoindre.

_ Ne me touche pas !

Ce fut à peine s'il enregistra l'expression paniquée de la jeune femme et sa voix un peu trop stridente. Un des gars commençait à lui toucher la joue, les cheveux, et la faisait sursauter chaque fois, mais la présence des autres l'empêchait de s'éloigner et de se soustraire à ce contact. Deux autres gars se mirent à rire et à la tripoter un peu plus. Logan, qui n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres, se mit à crier :

_ HEY ! Foutez-lui la paix ! Tout de suite !

_ T'as un problème, poussin ?

Les hommes s'étaient tournés vers lui, visiblement sûrs d'eux : à huit contre un, ils ne craignaient pas grand chose. L'un d'eux, probablement leur leader, s'était avancé de quelques pas.

_ Ouais, j'en ai un. J'aime pas qu'on embête ma copine, grogna Logan.

_ Oh ? Ta copine ? Ah, désolée, mon gars, mais ce soir ça sera la mienne.

_ Laisse-la partir et ne m'énerve pas trop si tu veux passer la nuit en un seul morceau.

L'homme se mit à rire et les rangs derrière lui se resserrèrent. D'autres armes firent leur apparition.

_ Non seulement je vais rester en un seul morceau, mais c'est dans la bouche de ta jolie copine que mon morceau va passer la nuit... Et je suis sûr qu'elle va aimer ça !

Les autres se mirent à rire de plus belle, bientôt interrompus par une sorte de grognement sourd qui montait du groupe. Un peu surpris, les têtes tournèrent vers Sarah et Logan frémit. Elle ne répondait pas à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre : elle avait ce regard fixe et animal qu'il avait déjà vu dans le fourgon, lorsqu'il lui avait touché la main, mais son expression, cette fois, ne promettait rien de bon.

Soudain, un éclair métallique étincela et l'homme à sa droite s'effondra sur lui-même sans avoir eu le temps de pousser un cri. Elle attaquait. Logan réagit instantanément en envoyant son poing dans la tête du leader, tandis qu'il fonçait dans la mêlée. Une pagaille générale s'ensuivit, quelques coups furent tirés mais aucun n'atteignit sa cible – si toutefois il y avait une cible, car les hommes, déroutés, ne savaient plus qui viser. L'un d'eux hurla, la joue fendue jusqu'à l'oreille, d'autres se lancèrent sur Logan pour ensuite se plier en deux à la suite d'un coup de genou bien placé ou hurler après qu'il ait ouvert une arcade et fracturé une pommette, ou broyé une épaule dans un bruit sec d'os brisés.

_ HEY ! Stop !

Logan venait de se jeter en arrière pour échapper à un coup de lame qui lui aurait tailladé le ventre. En position de défense, Sarah le menaçait. Elle avait la respiration haletante et le regard d'un fauve, et il n'était plus vraiment certain qu'elle le reconnaisse. Un instant, ils se regardèrent en silence. Logan n'osait pas avancer.

_ Sarah, c'est fini... C'est moi, c'est Logan, reprit-il sur un ton plus doux, en essayant de faire abstraction de la lame qu'elle pointait vers lui.

Lentement, il tendit la main vers elle dans un geste invitant et apaisant, attendant qu'elle se calme. C'est alors qu'elle eut une réaction étrange : elle le renifla à distance, exactement comme un chien qui a senti une odeur et cherche à savoir d'où elle provient, le nez au vent. Elle hésita. Puis, elle baissa légèrement son bras armé et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, comme pour chasser un étourdissement. Quand elle le regarda de nouveau, elle semblait revenue à elle, quoiqu'encore un peu chamboulée.

_ Logan ?, dit-elle faiblement.

_ C'est ça. Viens, on s'en va. Il ne faut pas traîner par ici.

Elle semblait perturbée, mais Logan ne pouvait pas lui laisser le temps de reprendre complètement ses esprits, car, dans la magasin, le commerçant avait assisté à la scène et décrochait déjà son téléphone. Il fallait ficher le camp le plus vite possible.

Il ramassa sur le sol, parmi les corps qui y gisaient, le sac d'épicerie qu'elle avait laissé tomber, puis se tourna vers elle.

_ Tu peux ranger ça, maintenant, lui dit-il en pointant le couteau qu'elle tenait toujours à la main.

Sans l'attendre, il repartit vers le fourgon et, après une seconde d'hésitation, elle le suivit. Mais ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle fut sur le point d'ouvrir la portière qu'elle remis enfin le couteau dans son étui.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPITRE SIX**

Elle avait posé sa main sur la cuisse de Logan, comme pour chercher un réconfort. Masquant sa surprise devant ce premier geste qu'elle avait envers lui, il l'avait laissée faire et avait continué à conduire en silence. Il lui jetait de temps à autres des coups d'oeils inquiets : il la sentait trembler de tous ses membres sur son siège, ses muscles se crispant par moments en de légères convulsions. Et surtout, il percevait à nouveau cet étrange bouillonnement, cette impression de chaleur et de tourbillon un peu floue qui émanait de la jeune femme.

_ Arrête-toi, dit-elle doucement.

Il obéit et s'engagea sur un chemin de terre qui s'enfonçait dans le bois, coupant le moteur du fourgon après une cinquantaine de mètres. Sarah descendit. Elle s'éloigna de quelques pas, cherchant visiblement à se calmer et à reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même, et Logan préféra la laisser gérer seule la situation. Il éteignit les phares puis descendit à son tour, gardant une distance respectueuse.

La nuit était claire. La température, qui était subitement remontée depuis deux jours, annonçait l'été des indiens et un vent presque chaud faisait maintenant bruisser les feuilles des arbres.

Sarah se tourna vers lui.

_ Je n'aime pas être touchée par surprise, déclara-t-elle subitement. Ça peut... Ça peut déclencher des crises. C'est comme une immense panique ingérable. Je perds le contrôle et je deviens... quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un de violent.

Elle n'avait jamais dit franchement qu'elle était mutante, mais Logan n'avait pas besoin de poser la question. Il s'approcha.

_ C'est ce qui s'est passé, ce soir ?

_ Non... Enfin si, presque. Ça commençait, mais j'ai réussi à reprendre le contrôle et la crise ne s'est pas produite. C'est rare que ça arrive, d'ailleurs.

_ Et si ça avait été le cas ?

Elle marqua une pause.

_ Si la crise avait eu lieu, tu ne serais peut-être plus là pour en parler...

Logan en doutait, mais il ne la contredit pas. Tout ce qu'elle avait vu de lui c'était sa capacité à se battre et à cicatriser : elle ignorait tout de ses griffes et de son squelette d'adamantium, et il n'essaya pas de rectifier cette situation. Pour le moment, en tout cas.

_ Dans ces moments-là, continuait-elle, je m'en vais le plus loin possible, je m'isole des gens. C'est pour ça que je ne m'éloigne jamais trop des forêts, c'est là que je me réfugie quand... quand l'autre prend le dessus. C'est la seule méthode que j'ai trouvée pour pouvoir prendre le temps de me remettre d'aplomb sans agresser personne involontairement.

Le ton de sa voix baissa.

_ Et c'est pour ça que je préfèrerais rester ici, ce soir, acheva-t-elle.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Logan avait tiré du fourgon quelques couvertures et un sac de couchage, qu'il avait étendus entre le foyer qu'il avait allumé et un tronc d'arbre mort couché sur le sol. Il avait mangé seul.

Sarah s'était éloignée dans le noir, à quelques dizaines de mètres de lui. Assise sur le sol, les genoux ramenés contre son menton, elle se tenait avec une immobilité parfaite. De temps à autre, Logan lui jetait un regard, discernant à peine sa silhouette parmi les buissons et les racines, maintenant que la nuit était complètement tombée. Sentant qu'elle avait un besoin presque vital d'être seule et qu'il devait respecter son mutisme, il ne lui avait même pas proposé de nourriture et avait rapidement rapporté les victuailles dans le fourgon, à l'abri des ours.

Le feu était bien parti, le bois crépitait doucement en léchant la grosse branche que Logan avait tirée en travers des flammes et qu'il déplaçait au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'effondrait en braises incandescentes. Il n'avait pas eu trop de mal à trouver du bois et s'était constitué une petite réserve suffisante pour la nuit. Quelques branches trop humides, disposées autour du feu, achevaient de sécher.

Allongé sur les couvertures, adossé contre le tronc d'arbre qui servait à la fois de fauteuil et de rempart, les yeux perdus dans la lumière des flammes, Logan restait songeur. Sarah semblait cacher encore beaucoup de choses et, paradoxalement, les quelques rares informations qu'elle lui avait concédées ne faisait qu'ajouter à l'aura de mystère qu'elle semblait entretenir volontairement autour d'elle. Il n'avait pas l'impression d'en savoir beaucoup plus que lorsqu'il l'avait vue danser et subjuguer l'assemblée, lui y compris, dans ce bar de Colombie-Britannique, épisode qui semblait déjà s'être passé il y a une éternité. En revanche, il la comprenait de mieux en mieux et constatait que, dans un certain sens, elle lui ressemblait : visiblement meurtrie par des expériences difficiles, elle s'était refermée comme un coquillage et ne faisait plus confiance à personne. Elle aussi cherchait à s'isoler de cette époque étrange et difficile dans laquelle ils vivaient et où il ne faisait pas bon être différent des autres.

Il poussa un soupir. Décidément, il avait le don de se fourrer dans des situations bizarres. Il avait beau éviter le plus possible de fréquenter des mutants, il semblait pourtant les attirer comme un aimant. Et avec eux, les problèmes...

Un bruissement d'herbes lui fit tourner la tête. Sarah s'était levée et approchait. Spontanément, il lissa du plat de la main les couvertures à côté de lui, comme pour lui préparer une place, puis il se concentra de nouveau sur les flammes et la saveur de son cigare, qu'il connaissait par coeur mais dont il ne se lassait toujours pas. Les bouffées d'air chaud dans ses poumons avaient toujours sur lui un effet apaisant.

En arrivant près du feu, Sarah retira ses bottes, mais au lieu de venir s'asseoir près de lui comme il le supposait, elle se mit à quatre pattes et s'approcha tranquillement.

Et sans plus de manière, elle s'assit à califourchon sur lui.

Stupéfait, Logan ne réalisait pas vraiment ce qui se passait. Elle, qui avait toujours évité les contacts physiques, aussi anodins soient-ils, l'enserrait maintenant de ses cuisses et se penchait vers lui, toujours plus près. La pudeur un peu farouche qui la caractérisait s'était envolée en un instant et, bien qu'elle soit dos au feu et le visage plongé dans l'ombre, ses yeux semblaient briller de leur propre flamme, plus dorés que jamais.

Il sentit ses lèvres effleurer son visage et cessa de respirer. Elle s'était mise à caresser ses tempes, son front, puis à redescendre sans hâte le long du nez et il pouvait sentir son souffle réchauffer sa peau par intermittence.

Elle l'embrassa. Logan se laissa faire d'abord sans réagir, mais lorsqu'il sentit sa langue s'insinuer doucement entre ses lèvres, il fut incapable de résister plus longtemps : il l'enlaça brusquement pour la plaquer étroitement contre lui. Ses bras refermés autour de sa taille lui semblaient la première garantie pour s'assurer qu'elle ne disparaisse pas.

Mais la jeune femme ne semblait pas avoir l'intention de disparaître. Tandis qu'elle continuait ses baisers, elle explorait son visage et son cou, et donnait l'impression de vouloir le respirer, s'imprégner de lui. Ses mains exploraient sa poitrine et ses épaules, ses ongles s'enfonçaient de temps à autre comme autant de griffes. Et, surtout, ses hanches s'étaient mises à bouger, à tanguer doucement comme elles le faisaient lorsqu'elle dansait, sauf qu'elle dansait tout contre lui, à califourchon sur ses genoux, étroitement collée... Sarah semblait avoir changé du tout au tout : elle était devenue allumeuse, incroyablement érotique et offerte, l'exact contraire de la silhouette prostrée au pied d'un arbre qu'elle était encore quelques minutes auparavant. Logan ne fut pas long à bander... et Sarah à réagir.

_ Hey, qu'est-ce que...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, que Sarah avait étouffé d'un nouveau baiser. Elle avait glissé ses doigts contre son ventre et entreprenait maintenant de déboucler sa ceinture. Logan ne put retenir un grognement lorsqu'il sentit ses doigts s'enrouler autour de son sexe : il venait d'avoir la confirmation très claire de ce qu'elle voulait.

Elle continuait de bouger contre lui, ce qui ne faisait qu'ajouter à son excitation. Les doigts fébriles et nerveux, il remonta sa longue jupe, s'attardant un instant au creux du genou puis glissant le long d'une cuisse interminable. Tantôt il lui caressait le dos ou la taille, tantôt il la prenait plus fermement par le cou, glissant une main sous la masse épaisse de ses cheveux, ou l'attrapait par les hanches pour la plaquer contre lui, toujours plus impatient et avide.

Il la pénétra. Le temps d'écarter le sous-vêtement qu'elle portait, il ne savait déjà plus si c'étaient ses doigts ou les siens qui avaient agi, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Il était en elle et c'était tout ce qui comptait désormais, ça et les imperceptibles gémissements qu'elle avait en continuant de bouger sur lui, allant et venant au rythme de son choix. Son dos se cambrait en mouvements réguliers, il pouvait sentir la rigole qui se creusait entre ses reins et cela le rendait fou. Ses lèvres lui échappaient de temps à autres et, dans ses moments-là, il s'acharnait sur la chemise qu'elle portait pour atteindre sa poitrine, toute tendre et tiède.

Mais cela ne lui suffisait pas. Il voulait la prendre. Il voulait s'enfoncer en elle, l'écraser sous son poids et lui donner lui-même ce plaisir qu'elle réclamait.

Il lui arracha un léger cri lorsqu'il la fit basculer sur le côté. Il ne lui laissait pas le choix. Il ne lui laissa pas non plus le temps de se redresser : à quatre pattes sur les couvertures, il la pénétra de nouveau.

Cette fois, il avait repris le contrôle. Il pouvait enfin imposer son propre rythme et s'exciter des gémissements qu'il provoquait en elle, prendre ses hanches à pleines mains ou agripper sa nuque ou ses épaules pour se donner de l'élan. Et enfin, il pouvait tout à loisir la regarder, la voir bouger et réagir, sentir ses mains se crisper sur les siennes ou chercher à agripper sa ceinture pour l'amener vers elle.

Et c'est à demi couché sur elle qu'il s'autorisa enfin à jouir.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Les yeux mi-clos, Logan observait les flammes. Le feu commençait à baisser, il faudrait tirer encore un peu la branche par dessus les flammes pour le relancer ou bien ils commenceraient à avoir froid dans peu de temps. Mais Logan n'avait pas le courage de bouger. Allongé contre Sarah, un bras passé à sa taille et les couvertures rabattues sur eux, il profitait de la chaleur de son corps.

Pour le moment, il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPITRE SEPT**

Allongé sur son lit, les bras croisés derrière la tête et le regard perdu au plafond, Logan cherchait à faire le vide. Par delà les hautes fenêtres de sa chambre, la nuit était tombée : il était dans le noir depuis un bon moment, maintenant.

Il songeait à leur altercation de l'après-midi, lorsqu'il avait ni plus ni moins attrapé Sarah par le cou pour tenter de lui faire cracher ses secrets. La jeune femme avait tout caché d'elle-même, alors qu'elle avait clairement lu en lui dès le début, et il se retrouvait dans la même situation frustrante que lorsqu'il avait fait face à Striker, quelques mois auparavant. Excepté le fait qu'il avait été capable de lui résister... La suffisance du colonel, et l'évidence avec laquelle il avait agité des réponses sous son nez pour le manipuler, l'avaient mis hors de lui et c'était sans un remord qu'il l'avait laissé mourir dans l'effondrement du barrage d'Alkali Lake, tournant volontairement le dos à son passé.

Mais s'il avait cru pouvoir faire une croix dessus si facilement, il s'était trompé. Après cette courte euphorie, qui finalement s'apparentait plus à une bataille de coqs et d'égos avec Striker, il s'était plus ou moins résigné et avait cessé ses recherches. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, jusqu'à ce qu'il apprenne que les réponses à ses questions étaient là, tout près, et que toutes ses angoisses ressurgissent alors d'un seul coup.

Le fait que ces réponses soient dans la tête de Sarah, plus que n'importe qui d'autre, semblait rendre les choses plus compliquées encore. Était-ce parce que la jeune femme le troublait profondément qu'il n'imaginait pas qu'elle puisse avoir accès à son passé sans qu'il ait lui-même de maîtrise là-dessus ? Il n'avait qu'à penser à elle pour que les souvenirs s'emmêlent, dans sa tête : il la revoyait, si belle, si caressante lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour, il la revoyait aussi avec son regard jaune et fixe de louve, les lèvres tremblantes d'une agressivité incontrôlée, et puis la Sarah de tous les jours, renfermée, distante et solitaire. Tous ces portraits s'emmêlaient pour ne former qu'une seule personne au visage changeant, qui passait de l'un à l'autre sans prévenir. Sarah était une bombe à retardement, fondamentalement insaisissable et imprévisible. Avait-il peur, au fond, qu'elle retourne brusquement son passé contre lui ?

On cogna à la porte, tirant Logan de ses pensées.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

La porte s'ouvrit et Logan se dressa sur son lit et, réalisant que la pièce était plongée dans le noir, alluma la lampe de chevet.

_ Je suis venue te parler, commença Sarah.

Il se renfrogna aussitôt.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?, grogna-t-il.

La jeune femme vint s'asseoir au bord du lit. Ses longs cheveux noirs, qui flottaient toujours librement dans son dos, effleurèrent au passage le bras de Logan et il tressaillit comme si cette légère caresse l'avait brûlé.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration. Connaissant son caractère excessivement réservé, le fait de se rendre chez Logan pour s'expliquer lui avait probablement demandé un certain effort.

_ Lorsque je touche les gens, je suis capable de voir leurs souvenirs, commença-t-elle. Ils entrent dans ma tête d'un seul coup. Le professeur dit que c'est une forme de télépathie ciblée. Avec de l'entraînement, je pourrai apprendre à maîtriser ça et, à terme, je devrais être capable d'entrer moi-même dans la tête des gens, un peu comme lui le fait.

Elle s'arrêta un instant, cherchant visiblement la meilleure façon de s'exprimer.

_ Mais pour le moment ce n'est pas le cas, il faut que je puisse anticiper le moindre contact. Tant que je décide moi-même de toucher les gens, tout va bien, je garde à peu près le contrôle, mais si on me touche par surprise ou par accident, alors je... je reçois instantanément des milliers de souvenirs qui ne m'appartiennent pas, des sensations, des émotions, je vois des scènes que je n'ai jamais vécues. Tout ça déferle dans ma tête d'un seul coup, c'est...

Logan la fixait du regard et l'écoutait parler sans rien dire. La jeune femme continua.

_ C'est très violent. C'est comme si je devenais folle. Je ne contrôle plus rien, je ne suis plus moi-même, tout se mélange dans ma tête. Si le contact cesse, les souvenirs cessent aussi de se déverser, donc au bout de quelques minutes je reprends mes esprits. Mais si le contact se prolonge trop, il y a... Le professeur dit que c'est une autre personnalité que j'ai développée pour me protéger de tout ça, pour m'empêcher de devenir vraiment folle. C'est elle qui prend le dessus, jusqu'à ce que j'ai pu enfin assimiler tous les souvenirs que j'ai reçus. C'est ça que j'appelle une crise.

Sans rien dire, Logan se leva. Il avait soudainement besoin de bouger, de se donner une contenance. Il finit par s'adosser au bord de la fenêtre.

_ Où veux-tu en venir ?, demanda-t-il d'un ton sec.

_ Je voulais t'expliquer que ce n'est pas quelque chose de facile, pour moi, de lire dans les souvenirs. Je sais que tu cherches des réponses, mais je ne peux pas répondre à tes questions sur demande, je reçois tout en vrac, je ne décide de rien. Et c'est... pénible à supporter.

_ Mais tu sais des choses. Sur moi.

Elle le regarda. Logan n'avait pas quitté son air renfrogné.

_ Oui, dit-elle finalement.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu sais ?

_ Pas grand chose de concret, plutôt un ensemble d'images que je ne comprends pas forcément.

_ Est-ce que tu connais mon vrai nom ?

Elle ne répondit pas. Logan poursuivit.

_ Ou alors l'endroit où je suis né ? Je ne sais même pas si j'ai de la famille ou des amis, quelque part... Et pourquoi est-ce que j'ai participé à ce programme, qui m'a greffé ce putain d'adamantium ? Et comment est-ce que je suis devenu ce que je suis aujourd'hui ? Réponds !

Elle ne répondait toujours pas, les yeux baissés. Logan s'énerva.

_ Ça fait des années, que je cherche, Sarah. Des années, tu peux comprendre ça ?! Je me suis réveillé un jour, perdu au milieu de nulle part, sans savoir ce que je foutais là ! Je n'avais que mes vêtements sur le dos et ces plaques militaires. Tout le reste avait disparu : le noir complet ! Il a fallu que je me débrouille pour survivre, pour manger, pour trouver un sens à tout ça. Imagine ce que j'ai ressenti quand j'ai sorti mes griffes pour la première fois ! Je ne savais même pas que je les avais ! Essaye un seul instant d'imaginer comment on peut se sentir dans une situation pareille !

_ Je le sais, Logan. Ça m'est arrivé à moi aussi.

Interloqué, Logan se tut. Sentant son regard peser sur elle avec insistance, Sarah se leva et s'approcha de lui avant de poursuivre :

_ Sauf que suis à l'opposé de toi. Au lieu d'un trou noir, j'ai des millions de souvenirs dans la tête, mais aucun ne m'appartiens. Je me suis perdue dans tout ça depuis longtemps, je ne sais plus reconnaître mes propres souvenirs de ceux des autres. Je ne peux plus me fier à rien. Et chaque fois que je reprends connaissance après une crise, ça me prend du temps pour retrouver qui je suis...

_ Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas me dire ce que je cherche ?

_ Parce que c'est à toi de retrouver tes propres souvenirs, Logan. Je ne peux te donner que des informations factuelles, en autant que je puisse en trouver dans tout ce que je reçois, mais savoir tout ça ne signifie pas que ça fera revivre tes souvenirs. Et puis je ne veux pas t'apprendre des choses que tu préfèrerais peut-être oublier volontairement. As-tu déjà pensé au fait que tu n'étais peut-être pas du tout la même personne que tu es maintenant ? Que tu pourrais avoir envie de vomir en découvrant les choses que tu as faites avant ? Veux-tu vraiment risquer de détruire l'équilibre que tu as commencé à trouver ici ? Tu es Logan, et tu es tel que tu as voulu te construire.

_ Tu parles comme le professeur...

Il avait dit cela d'un ton amer et grinçant, mais la jeune femme ne broncha pas et ils gardèrent le silence un moment. Logan tentait d'assimiler ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Quelque part, il savait qu'elle avait raison, mais il ne voulait pas l'admettre et tentait encore de trouver une solution plus facile pour récompenser ses efforts. Les seuls souvenirs qu'il possédait sur son passé étaient ces cauchemars atroces qui revenaient encore régulièrement le hanter, surgissant dans sa tête sans prévenir, se mêlant les uns aux autres et le laissant toujours désorienté et à bout de souffle. Il y avait aussi les quelques informations qu'il avait pu trouver à Alkali Lake, mais comment pourrait-il retrouver la mémoire si le fait même de retrouver les lieux où il avait vécu des heures abominables n'avait déclenché aucune avalanche de souvenirs, aucun déchirement du voile noir dans sa tête qui lui aurait dévoilé tout son passé, comme il l'avait espéré ?

_ Alors si c'est pour ne rien me dire, qu'est-ce que tu es venue foutre ici, ce soir ?, gronda-t-il.

_ Je voulais essayer de te faire comprendre ce que je suis.

_ Comprendre ?

Logan se mit à rire. Un rire cynique et mauvais.

_ Comprendre !, continuait-il. Mais comprendre quoi ?! Que tu préfères me tenir par les couilles en me disant que tu sais des choses sur mon passé que tu ne me révèleras jamais ? Sait-on jamais, d'ailleurs, ça pourrait bien te servir un jour ! Ou alors est-ce que je dois comprendre que tu préfères rester telle que tu es et continuer à brouiller les pistes, à cacher qui tu es vraiment ? Que tu préfères jouer au chat et à la souris, avec moi comme avec tous les autres ?

_ Je ne joue pas, Logan.

Logan ravala ses mots et prit un instant pour en chercher d'autres. Il sentait en lui une rage froide, qu'il maîtrisait moins bien que les accès de violence brute auxquels il était habitué. Il ne cherchait plus qu'à la provoquer, pour se venger des frustrations qu'elle lui imposait. Car en plus de tenir entre ses mains les clés de son passé, elle avait oublié d'éteindre le feu qui brûlait en lui depuis tout ce temps : elle le rendait fou à agir comme si de rien n'était, à se comporter de façon si froide avec lui, alors qu'à une autre époque il avait pu la toucher, la caresser, la prendre, et qu'il ne demandait maintenant qu'à recommencer...

Il reprit, d'une voix glaciale :

_ Non... Non, c'est vrai, tu ne joues pas. Tu allumes. Tu donnes un peu, et ensuite tu t'enfuis avec tout le reste.

Il s'approcha d'elle et appuya son bras au mur, au dessus de son épaule, comme pour lui bloquer le passage. De l'autre, il la prit par la taille et l'attira contre lui.

_ D'ailleurs, c'est peut-être ça que tu es venue chercher ce soir, hein ? Une partie de culbute sur mon lit, comme au bon vieux temps ?, lui dit-il tout bas. Parce que si c'est ça que tu veux, je suis ton homme, comme toujours...

Sarah s'était raidie, parfaitement immobile. Elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec la jeune femme animale et débordante de sensualité qu'il voulait tellement voir réapparaître, ni même avec la Sarah qu'il avait devant lui il n'y a pas plus d'une minute, mais il se dégageait toujours d'elle une attirance irrésistible. Ses cils tressaillaient sous le souffle de Logan sur son visage.

Il l'embrassa. Sans tendresse, sans douceur, avec juste ce désir urgent, presque primaire, qu'il avait d'elle. Il la voulait. Il ne pensait déjà plus au reste.

Une violente douleur sur le flanc le fit bondir en arrière avec un hurlement : Sarah avait sorti une lame de nulle part et lui avait profondément tailladé les côtes. Instantanément, la plaie commença à se refermer, estompant progressivement la douleur et l'étourdissement qu'elle avait provoqué.

Les yeux de Sarah s'étaient anormalement assombris, elle avait une expression d'une dureté qu'il ne lui avait encore jamais vue. Elle fut à la porte en une seconde, la main sur la poignée, l'autre toujours serrée sur le fin poignard qu'elle avait sorti et qu'elle tenait maintenant le long de sa cuisse. Elle se retourna à peine, sans le regarder.

_ Il a des choses de toi que j'aurais préféré ne jamais voir, Logan.

Elle sortit.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Logan s'était de nouveau allongé sur son lit, furieux contre elle et contre lui-même, trop énervé pour songer seulement à dormir, même si la nuit était déjà très avancée.

Les sensations se mélangeaient dans sa tête, partagé qu'il était entre l'envie de serrer la jeune femme dans ses bras et celle de la faire souffrir pour qu'elle parle et délivre enfin ses secrets. Excité de l'avoir enlacée si étroitement, il n'avait maintenant qu'à fermer les yeux pour se revoir, lui faisant l'amour au coin du feu ou sur la banquette du fourgon, sentant ses jambes s'enrouler autour de lui et ses cheveux coller le long de son dos moite de sueur.

Il avait eu la sensation, lorsqu'il l'avait rencontrée, d'avoir enfin trouvé une femme digne d'intérêt, une femme libre et sauvage, indépendante comme lui, qui ne l'étoufferait pas en se pendant à son cou en permanence. En réalité, ça avait plutôt été le contraire : il aurait voulu que ces moments ne s'arrêtent jamais, mais il s'était vite rendu compte que la jeune femme en avait décidé autrement. Dès qu'il avait voulu avoir le moindre geste un peu affectueux envers elle, elle l'avait aussitôt rejeté, lui jetant un regard parfaitement glacé malgré la couleur chaude et dorée de ses pupilles. Au début, Logan avait cru qu'elle regrettait leur première nuit ensemble et il n'avait pas insisté, ils avaient continué leur route, l'air de rien, toujours en silence. Mais elle était revenue vers lui une seconde fois, puis une troisième encore, et une quatrième. En une seconde, elle devenait tendre et câline, se collant contre lui de façon éhontée, et l'instant d'après tout était terminé et elle était de retour dans sa coquille, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Logan, malgré le fait qu'il avait profité sans remords de l'instant présent chaque fois qu'il s'était présenté, avait du mal à admettre qu'elle puisse à ce point ignorer ce qui s'était passé entre eux.

Et puis, un matin, il s'était réveillé seul. Ils venaient d'arriver en banlieue de Winnipeg, le terme de leur route et de leur accord, et il se demandait déjà comment ils allaient se quitter et s'il pourrait envisager de rester plus ou moins en contact avec elle. Pour être tout à fait honnête, il l'avait espéré, malgré le comportement pour le moins bipolaire de la jeune femme, mais elle avait décidé pour lui en se sauvant pendant la nuit, sans lui laisser aucun moyen de la retrouver. Logan était resté en ville plusieurs jours, tentant sans succès de la retrouver, avant de retourner finalement à sa vie ordinaire, une sensation douce-amère au ventre, faisant une croix définitive sur cette drôle d'épopée et sur cette étrange et insaisissable jeune femme.

Il traînait encore dans les tripots mal famés lorsque, quelques années plus tard, une gamine en manteau vert un peu perdue avait décidé de se coller à ses basques. Elle l'avait entraîné malgré lui vers le professeur Xavier et cette nouvelle vie de X-Men, et il était passé à autre chose, n'imaginant plus revoir Sarah un jour. Jusqu'à cette apparition irréelle dans les sous-sol du manoir.

Depuis, c'était une douce torture de la voir tous les jours sans pouvoir l'approcher...

_ Logan ?

Il s'était endormi sans s'en rendre compte et se réveilla en sursaut. Il faisait grand jour, dans la pièce. Il se leva en un instant et ouvrit la porte pour découvrir Tornade, qui l'attendait dans le couloir.

En voyant son air inquiet, Logan comprit aussitôt.

Sarah était partie.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPITRE HUIT**

Au manoir, rien n'avait changé. Les étudiants assistaient à leurs cours et la vie continuait. Du côté des X-Men, en revanche, c'était le remue-ménage.

_ Il faut la retrouver, professeur..., disait Tornade. Elle commençait tout juste à s'intégrer à notre équipe, je suis certaine que nous pouvons encore la convaincre de rester.

_ Mais cette fille est instable, lança Scott, est-ce qu'on veut vraiment se charger d'elle ?

_ Sarah ne serait pas une charge, répondit le professeur. Je suis d'accord avec toi sur le fait qu'elle est encore plutôt instable, mais il en a été de même pour tous ceux que j'ai accueilli dans cette école, toi le premier, Scott. Vous avez tous eu besoin de temps pour vous intégrer. Et je dois ajouter que Sarah a un potentiel énorme : il lui faudra un peu de temps pour assimiler et contrôler ses capacités, mais elle pourrait bien ensuite rivaliser avec chacun de nous...

Logan haussa un sourcil. La réaction des autres lui montra qu'ils avaient tous réagi à ce dernier point. En réalité, personne n'avait vraiment songé au potentiel mutant de Sarah. Ils ne seraient pas X-Men s'ils n'étaient pas tous de puissants mutants, chacun dans leur domaine, mais visiblement aucun d'entre eux n'avait envisagé que cette jeune femme incapable de maîtriser son pouvoir puisse un jour les épauler efficacement.

_ Alors retrouvons-la, reprit Tornade d'un air décidé. Même si personne ne sait où elle est partie, vous devriez facilement la retrouver par le Cerebro.

_ J'ai déjà essayé, mais Sarah semble avoir appliqué mes leçons bien mieux que je l'aurai espéré...

_ Que voulez-vous dire ?

_ Que je suis incapable de la retracer. Elle a réussi, je ne sais comment, à fermer son esprit et je ne parviens pas à la localiser.

_ Mais... C'est impossible !

Tornade était stupéfaite. Le professeur, lui, répondit tranquillement :

_ Je ne comprends pas non plus, mais les choses sont ce qu'elles sont. Il va falloir la retrouver par d'autres moyens.

_ Alors peut-être qu'on devrait commencer par se demander pourquoi elle est partie ?, intervint Scott.

Immanquablement, tous les regards convergèrent aussitôt vers Logan, qui était resté silencieux au fond de la pièce.

_ Quoi ?, grommela-t-il.

_ Sais-tu pourquoi Sarah est partie ?, répéta Scott.

Il baissa les yeux.

_ C'est à cause de moi. Et alors ?, grogna-t-il.

_ Mais pourquoi..., commença Tornade.

_ Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous foutre ? C'est elle et moi que ça regarde.

Il attrapa sa veste, qu'il avait posée sur un fauteuil en entrant.

_ Je la retrouverai, jeta-t-il avant de sortir.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

La vitesse lui fouettait le visage, alors que la moto filait sur la route. Au moins, depuis que Logan avait son propre bolide, Scott avait cessé de râler...

Il n'avait pas cru un seul instant l'explication du professeur concernant le Cerebro. En revanche, c'était bien une façon un peu tordue et détournée de l'inciter, lui, Logan, à partir à sa recherche et à réparer par lui-même ce qu'il avait brisé. Il avait donc obéi sans broncher.

Il ne savait pas où la trouver, mais il savait au moins où chercher : si elle était partie pour reprendre sa vie d'avant, la jeune femme ne se tiendrait probablement pas bien loin des établissements où elle pourrait danser, poursuivant inlassablement son errance. Depuis maintenant trois jours qu'il la cherchait, il avait déjà parcouru une soixantaine de bars, casinos et cabarets divers, sillonnant les environs du manoir par cercles de plus en plus grands, mais il ne se décourageait pas. Son instinct de chasseur lui disait qu'il était sur la bonne piste.

Même s'il était déjà tard, Logan ne songeait pas encore à se chercher un endroit pour passer la nuit : il tenait à essayer une dernière adresse.

C'était un casino de bien meilleure gamme que les établissements des bas quartiers que Sarah et lui avaient fréquenté à une époque, et dès qu'il entra dans le grand hall illuminé, il sut qu'il avait touché juste : sur la grand affiche principale, annonçant le spectacle d'un quelconque illusionniste et de son tigre, on avait plaqué une annonce supplémentaire. Louve allait se produire ce soir-là et, par chance, il arrivait à peine dix minutes avant le show.

Mais Logan n'avait pas envie de se féliciter de cet heureux hasard. Après ces trois jours passés à la recherche de la jeune femme, son esprit uniquement focalisé sur cet unique but, il réalisa cette fois qu'il allait enfin la retrouver et que cela annonçait aussi un assez désagréable moment à passer. Il ne se sentait pas particulièrement fier de son comportement avec elle, et il savait qu'il aurait à en répondre, mais il ignorait toujours autant comme l'approcher sans la faire se braquer. Il voulait se faire pardonner, effacer l'ardoise, essayer de commencer autre chose, repartir de zéro, s'expliquer sur le passé, il voulait tout cela à la fois mais il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment il pourrait l'obtenir. Les mots allaient encore sortir n'importe comment et il s'imaginait déjà en train de se frapper la tête de dépit contre un mur après avoir une fois de plus blessé sans le vouloir la jeune femme et l'avoir encore un peu plus éloignée de lui. S'il comprenait qu'elle réagisse mal lorsqu'il la provoquait – et il fallait bien qu'il assume son propre caractère de cochon – elle était si insaisissable qu'il se demandait encore, en revanche, pourquoi elle réagissait mal lorsqu'il lui semblait, à lui, n'avoir fait aucune erreur. Si seulement elle pouvait lui apprendre ce qu'elle attendait de lui, il ne demandait qu'à s'y plier, juste pour pouvoir la sentir près de lui, contre lui, tranquille et calme...

C'est donc à la fois soulagé d'avoir retrouvé sa trace et passablement anxieux de ce qui allait suivre, qu'il entra dans la grande salle. Il chercha un moment son chemin parmi les tables et la foule qui se tenait encore debout, et repéra avant tout où se trouvaient les coulisses. Il tenait à s'assurer qu'une fois le spectacle terminé il pourrait se lancer à la poursuite de la jeune femme avant qu'elle ne s'échappe en toute discrétion comme elle aimait à le faire. Cette vérification faite, il se dirigea finalement vers le bar, où le serveur eut tout juste le temps de lui servir un verre : les lumières s'éteignaient déjà, les unes après les autres.

Pendant les quelques secondes où la salle resta plongée dans le noir, il eut cette fois le temps de réaliser qu'il allait la voir.

Et qu'elle allait danser.

Mon Dieu, elle allait danser...

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Une lumière s'alluma. Le classique rideau rouge foncé était fermé et la salle retenait son souffle.

Une introduction surgit de nulle part, quelques notes lancées à la volée, juste de quoi attiser les sens et mettre en place le décor musical qui allait suivre. Le rideau restait immobile.

Puis, brusquement, sur un mouvement de la musique, une jambe nue fit son apparition et ce fut le signal : tous les instrument s'enflammèrent d'un seul coup.

Sarah avait surgi de derrière les rideaux et en une seconde sa présence pris possession de l'espace. Elle était là, elle était partout en même temps, elle remplissait la salle comme une eau vive qui se serait infiltrée dans les moindres interstices. Les lèvres de Logan esquissèrent un "oh" de surprise.

Elle se mit à danser. Un rythme, un tango ou quelque chose d'approchant. Quelque chose de fort et de vif. Dès le départ, la musique se fit violente, enflammée, les sons se mirent à monter de partout et nulle part, aussi épais que des nuages et pourtant aussi légers et impalpables que les odeurs portées par le vent. Ils enveloppaient la silhouette de la jeune femme, épousant les contours de ses hanches, de ses épaules, redescendaient en cascade pour s'enrouler autour de la souplesse d'une cheville. Et Sarah glissait entre ces notes comme dans un fourreau de soie, légère et gracile, et pourtant empreinte d'une force et d'une énergie absolue. Un pas après l'autre, la taille mouvante, les bras qui tantôt se laissaient porter par l'air et tantôt se faisaient durs pour ordonner à la musique de faire demi-tour, dirigeant un orchestre virtuel d'une baguette inexistante. Ses mouvements avaient une grâce extraordinaire, souples et doux pendant quelques secondes, et l'instant suivant stricts et empreints d'une énergie farouche. Sur ses ordres, les instruments soumis se déroulaient en des danses furieuses ou tranquilles, chacun la sienne propre et pourtant tous la même, dans une chorégraphie idéale où les silences étaient des notes.

Puis des voix s'élevèrent, elles aussi obéissant aux ordres muets de ses mouvements, des chants parallèle où chacun suivait son propre parcours et où pourtant, chaque fois, tous se retrouvaient pour rebondir sur la même note ou s'arrêter sur la même mesure, en un ensemble parfait. Les guitares, les pianos, les violons, les tambours, tout cela semblait se fondre et s'unir pour exploser brusquement dans un épanchement musical absolu qui obéissait aveuglément à ce corps nerveux, cambré à l'extrême, marquant une pose impeccable de beauté et de grâce, puis s'élançant dans un tourbillon étourdissant.

Sarah, pourtant seule sur scène, semblait avoir auprès d'elle une foule entière de musiciens qui n'avaient pris vie que par la seule magie des notes. Et ils la portaient à bout de bras, la faisaient voler au ras du sol et remplir l'air, l'espace et les cœurs, faisant jaillir des frissons le long de l'échine de Logan et de tous ceux qui la regardaient.

Brusquement, la musique disparut et un vide impressionnant tomba sur l'assemblée. Dans cette cathédrale de silence, Sarah s'était effondrée, couchée en arrière, les jambes repliées sous elle, les bras abandonnés sur le sol et le dos parfaitement cambré. Elle ne bougeait plus. Seule sa poitrine se soulevait frénétiquement, tandis qu'elle cherchait à reprendre son souffle. Sa peau moite luisait doucement et soulignait les muscles de son corps, arrachant aux lumières des éclats fugitifs.

Tout le monde retint son souffle. La musique ne repartait pas, mais personne n'osait applaudir.

Puis, doucement, un grondement s'éleva et quelques notes légères fusèrent à nouveau. Une voix d'homme… et Sarah, toujours immobile, presque morte. Pendant de longues secondes. Progressivement, la musique se fit plus dense, plus intense et, soudain, le corps de la jeune femme se souleva lentement, la cambrure de ses reins s'accentuant à l'extrême jusqu'à ce qu'elle se soit enfin redressée, en un mouvement d'une souplesse et d'une évidence infinie. Elle se laissait remplir de toute cette musique, calme et tranquille. Elle semblait respirer, vivre à nouveau. Elle se leva.

Elle ne dansait plus. Ou en tout cas, elle ne se déplaçait plus : elle laissait simplement la musique lui souffler ce mouvement des reins, ce bras qui s'élevait, cette main qui tournait en douceur autour du poignet et dépliait des doigts comme une fleur ses pétales, cette cheville traçant un large cercle au sol tandis qu'elle tournait sur elle-même. Et sous sa peau, ses muscles s'enroulaient et se déroulaient sans cesse, avec la souplesse d'un chat.

Soudain, elle s'immobilisa, aussi figée qu'une statue, les bras légèrement arqués dans son dos et la poitrine tendue vers l'avant. La musique s'était de nouveau tue et, le temps d'une seconde qui parut suspendue dans les airs, elle ferma les yeux. Une main, puis deux. Les doigts élancés se posèrent délicatement sur un support invisible, devant elle.

De ce silence naquirent quelques notes, d'une légèreté infinies. Un piano. Les mains commencèrent à danser sur leur clavier imaginaire : Sarah reprenait le contrôle de la musique, avec toute la force et la légèreté de ses doigts posés sur rien. Et la musique obéissait, sage, soumise, les notes s'évadant vers le ciel dès l'instant où la jeune femme leur en avait donné l'ordre, propageant dans l'espace une douceur apaisante.

Le piano s'évapora tandis que les notes mouraient les unes après les autres. Sarah s'était recroquevillée sur elle-même, semblant cristalliser cet instant au creux de son ventre. Et doucement, un dernier ensemble de chants prit la relève : ils s'élevèrent, grimpant progressivement jusqu'à se mettre à rugir, criant au ciel toute la violence de la terre. Sarah ne bougeait plus. Puis, l'énergie transmise par les chants sembla la gagner peu à peu, et la remplir. Elle se redressa une dernière fois et ce fut portée par les chants, les bras tendus vers le ciel, qu'elle laissa exploser la musique dans une apothéose parfaite.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Le rideau était tombé, laissant la salle dans un état de stupéfaction total. Comme d'habitude, le public allait prendre quelques minutes pour se remettre de ses émotions. Logan, lui, avait déjà vu Sarah danser et savait à quel point elle pouvait être hypnotisante, mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché de se laisser reprendre au jeu comme un débutant. Lui aussi avait frissonné, tremblé, poussé des « oh » et des « ah » muets en la voyant tourbillonner sur scène, et se surprit à passer une main sur ses avant-bras comme pour lisser la chair de poule qui le hérissait encore.

Mais il devait se dépêcher et foncer vers les coulisses pour intercepter la jeune femme avant qu'elle ne s'évanouisse dans la nature, ce qu'elle ne manquerait probablement pas de faire.

Alors qu'il fonçait vers le côté de la scène en longeant les tables, son regard accrocha une chevelure lumineuse et blanche. Au même instant, Tornade tourna la tête en l'entendant approcher et leurs regards se croisèrent. La jeune femme semblait encore dans un rêve, mais le fait d'apercevoir Logan la fit soudain revenir à elle.

_ Logan !

Ce dernier se renfrogna et décida de l'ignorer. Il poursuivit sa route.

Alors qu'il descendait un escalier, non sans avoir quelque peu bousculé le garde qui se tenait à l'entrée des coulisses, il entendit des pas précipités derrière lui.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous être venus foutre ici ?, grinça-t-il sans s'arrêter.

_ On est juste venu s'assurer que Sarah ne ficherait pas le camp à l'autre bout du monde en te voyant..., répondit Scott.

_ On est venu en renforts, renchérit Tornade, presque comme si elle traduisait la remarque de Scott.

_ J'ai pas besoin de vous.

_ Tu as _toujours_ besoin de nous. C'est un boulot à plein temps de s'assurer que tu ne fais pas trop de conneries...

Logan ne prit pas la peine de répondre à la provocation de Scott. Il avait l'habitude, après tout, c'était la seule façon qu'ils avaient trouvée pour réussir à communiquer sans s'arracher la tête à chaque fois. Et puis il était trop occupé à sonder du regard les différentes pièces devant lesquelles ils passaient pour s'en préoccuper.

_ Logan, demanda Tornade, tu savais qu'elle était danseuse ?

_ Oui.

_ Et tu l'avais déjà vue danser ? C'est... C'était...

_ Je sais.

Ils croisèrent un groupe de danseuses de revue, toutes parées de plumes et de strass, et Logan pressa le pas. Il craignait que la jeune femme ne soit déjà plus sur les lieux.

_ Où est Sarah ?, jeta-t-il à un croupier qui sortait à l'instant d'une des pièces latérales.

_ Euh...

_ La danseuse, Sarah, où est-elle ?

_ Oh ! Vous voulez dire Louve ? C'est au fond du couloir, à gauche... Mais je crois qu'elle est avec quelqu'un...

Il n'écouta pas le reste. Il avait allongé le pas et fonçait vers la dernière porte à gauche, les deux autres X-Men toujours sur ses talons.

Lorsqu'ils déboulèrent dans la pièce, Logan se figea en une seconde. Son sang semblait s'être arrêté dans ses veines, son souffle resté en suspension dans ses poumons.

Sarah était là, assise sur un tabouret, devant une coiffeuse qui illuminait son visage de ses dizaines de petites ampoules, lui tournant le dos. Les yeux dorés qui se posèrent sur Logan à travers le miroir, avec un air à peine surpris, étaient plus clairs que jamais.

Auprès d'elle, debout, appuyé contre le bord de la coiffeuse et les bras croisés, se trouvait un homme, qui leva la tête en les entendant approcher. Un éclair rouge brilla dans l'ombre du chapeau qu'il portait.

_ Je vois que tu avais raison, Sarah, il n'aura pas mis longtemps à te retrouver... Salut, Logan, fit-il tandis qu'un petit sourire relevait un coin de sa bouche.

Puis, apercevant Tornade et Scott :

_ Oh, mais je vois que nous avons de la compagnie, à ce que je vois. Je me présente...

Il se redressa et ôta son chapeau dans un grand geste théâtral avant de s'incliner légèrement.

_ Gambit, pour vous servir.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPITRE NEUF**

Logan venait de reconnaître l'homme qu'il avait croisé plusieurs années auparavant et qui tournait autour de Sarah dans ce casino des bas-fonds.

Non. Qui tournait autour de _lui._ Mais Logan chassa rapidement cette pensée de sa tête : cela pouvait attendre, pour le moment il y avait d'autres choses plus urgentes.

Les yeux de Sarah, à travers le miroir, le fixaient toujours, imperturbables, presque curieux de ce qu'il allait dire, et il n'avait qu'à se perdre un instant dans ce regard-là, juste un instant, pour qu'aussitôt ce qui se passait dans le reste de la pièce lui paraisse de peu d'intérêt. D'un coup, il avait la sensation grisante qu'ils étaient seuls au monde. Elle était là, et elle n'avait plus ce regard presque noir qu'elle lui avait jeté, quelques nuits auparavant, en quittant sa chambre. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

Ils se dévisagèrent longuement.

_ Je... Je suis désolé, Sarah, dit-il doucement. J'ai agi comme un con.

Elle resta immobile et silencieuse. Les yeux dorés plantés dans les siens ne cillaient même pas et Logan se demanda presque si elle avait bien compris ce qu'il lui avait dit.

_ Elle ne veut pas te voir.

La voix de Gambit avait surgit et Sarah baissa aussitôt les yeux, brisant ainsi la fragile magie qu'il y avait eu entre eux et les ramenant à la réalité.

_ C'est quoi ton problème ?, grogna méchamment Logan en se tournant vers lui. Et d'abord, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

_ Mais je suis chez moi, figures-toi. Ce casino m'appartient, dit-il en tirant un paquet de cartes d'une de ses poches. Techniquement, Sarah est mon employée, mais étant donné qu'on se connait depuis un moment, j'ai plutôt le plaisir de la considérer comme une... amie.

Une amie... Gambit avait clairement laissé planer un doute, mais Sarah n'avait pas réagi ni tenté de le contredire : elle semblait soudain étrangement absente, comme si elle s'était évadée dans un coin de sa tête. Avant que Logan n'ait trouvé une répartie pour rabattre l'air un peu suffisant de Gambit, ce dernier se mit à manipuler les cartes qu'il tenait en main et à les faire voler, exécutant des figures compliquées et absolument pas naturelles.

_ Un bio-kinésique..., souffla Tornade.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ?, demanda Scott avec une méfiance non dissimulée.

_ Une mutation qui permet de charger les objets d'énergie cinétique pour les manipuler.

_ Tout à fait exact, chère demoiselle, reprit Gambit d'une voix tranquille. Ces cartes pourraient vous découper en petites lamelles, si je le leur demandais.

Comme pour mieux démontrer ses talents, il sépara un as de pique des autres cartes et le fit s'élever devant lui, à la hauteur de son regard. L'as se mit à tournoyer lentement sur lui-même, sous le regard impressionné de Tornade, et un sourire fleurit sur le visage de Gambit, visiblement satisfait de son petit effet.

Soudain, un éclair rouge fusa de nulle part et la carte s'enflamma d'un seul coup, avant de retomber doucement sur le sol, en fines cendres. Scott avait encore le doigt posé sur le petit bouton, près de sa tempe, qui lui permettait de contrôler le verre de ses lunettes.

_ Oups, dit-il d'une voix moqueuse.

Tornade lui donna un coup de coude et s'interposa au moment où Gambit, le sourire évanoui et les yeux sombres, faisait mine de s'avancer.

_ On se calme, les gars, nous ne sommes pas ici pour prouver qui est le plus fort. Nous sommes venus demander à Sarah de revenir avec nous à l'institut...

Toutes les têtes convergèrent alors vers la jeune femme.

_ D'accord.

Elle avait parlé d'une de façon abrupte et directe, presque désintéressée. C'était le premier mot qu'elle prononçait depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans la pièce et même Tornade sembla surprise que tout se passe, en fin de compte, si facilement.

_ C'est... c'est vrai ? Tu rentres avec nous ?, demanda Tornade, comme si elle n'osait y croire.

_ Oui.

Un large sourire fendit le visage de Tornade et tout le monde commença à se détendre, quand Sarah ajouta :

_ À condition que Rémy vienne aussi.

À ces mots, Logan sentit brusquement quelque chose se nouer au creux de son ventre.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Cela faisait maintenant une dizaine de jours que Gambit, de son véritable nom Rémy Lebeau, avait rejoint l'Institut de Charles Xavier. Le professeur l'avait accueilli avec chaleur et avait longuement parlé avec lui, approuvant aussitôt son entrée dans les X-Men, dont l'équipe, depuis la mort de Jean, manquait cruellement de membres aguerris.

Gambit, qui avait le contact facile, s'était intégré très rapidement, beaucoup trop rapidement, d'ailleurs, au goût de Logan, qui supportait difficilement sa présence. C'était avant tout un charmeur, un séducteur, et sa façon d'enjôler tout le monde – et en particulier les femmes – lui portait prodigieusement sur les nerfs. Mais malgré l'antipathie évidente qu'il ressentait pour cet homme, Logan devait bien avouer qu'il était effectivement très doué. Il était rapide et efficace, et il savait se battre, ce qui était un atout non négligeable pour l'équipe des X-Men. Et puis il pouvait au moins se consoler sur un point : si Tornade ou Malicia ne juraient plus que par le beau et mystérieux joueur de poker, Sarah, elle, ne semblait pas lui porter plus d'attention qu'à tous les autres.

Ce jour-là, une fois les cours terminés, les X-Men se réunirent pour une « séance d'entraînement », comme aimait à l'appeler le professeur. Grâce au Cerebro, il recréait un univers virtuel pour exposer le petit groupe à un certain nombre de défis et de dangers, afin de les préparer à faire face à toutes les situations. Effectivement, s'il était facile de se battre sur un tatami ou de prendre les bonnes décisions lorsqu'on avait la tête froide, il était toujours bien plus compliqué de composer avec les deux éléments principaux qui entraient en ligne de compte dans une situation réelle : l'urgence et l'adrénaline. Et l'urgence, pour le moment, c'était cette météorite en flamme, grosse comme une maison, qui fonçait droit sur eux, accompagnée d'une pluie de météorites plus petites et bien trop nombreuses pour que les éclairs de glace de Bobby puissent les éteindre toutes.

Dans cette fournaise, accroupi derrière une carcasse de voiture au métal bouillant, Logan avait complètement perdu de vue les autres X-Men. Soudain, un impact plus violent que les autres se produisit à quelques mètres et fit trembler le sol si fort que la carcasse se souleva de quelques centimètres avant de retomber sur le sol. Cette fois, il avait la preuve qu'il était définitivement trop exposé et il passa en revue les quelques rares options qui s'offraient à lui : une plaque de béton à demi enfoncée dans le sol, un peu plus loin, semblait former un abri plus sûr et il attendit que l'averse de météorites se calme plus ou moins avant de s'élancer.

Il dut bondir sur le côté à deux reprises, courant à l'aveuglette en couvrant son visage avec ses bras, pour éviter des météorites qui explosaient au sol, créant de vastes cratères et projetant au passage quantité de terre et de pierres. Parvenu à deux mètres de la plaque de béton, il se jeta à plat ventre et se laissa rouler en dessous.

Une fois à l'abri, Logan se redressa et réalisa alors qu'il n'avait pas été le seul à chercher refuge ici : Gambit, adossé contre le béton, se protégeait lui aussi la tête des projections de terre et de débris qui rebondissaient au sol, son long bâton étendu près de lui.

Les deux hommes se toisèrent.

_ C'est sympa, vos petites activités sociales !, cria Gambit pour couvrir le bruit des explosions.

_ T'inquiètes pas, on a un service de blanchisserie si jamais tu mouilles ton pantalon, renchérit aussitôt Logan.

Tout à coup, il aperçu une silhouette qui courait, à quelques dizaines de mètres, complètement exposée aux météorites. Malgré la fumée et la poussière qui formaient un brouillard rouge et compact, il reconnut les longs cheveux noirs.

Une météorite tomba tout près d'elle.

_ Sarah !!!

Logan avait hurlé, sans réaliser qu'elle ne risquait pas de l'entendre, si loin, avec le bruit épouvantable qui régnait tout autour. Instinctivement, tous ses muscles s'étaient bandés et il aurait bondit vers elle si l'instant d'après il n'avait pas revu la silhouette, quelques mètres plus loin, qui disparaissant derrière un bâtiment démoli aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.

_ T'en fais pas pour elle, elle a l'air de s'en sortir plutôt bien !, cria Gambit.

_ Je t'ai demandé ton avis, à toi ?, gronda Logan.

_ Non, mais je vois que tu la couves du regard, notre jolie Sarah...

_ Tu la connais depuis quand ?

_ C'est vraiment l'endroit pour bavarder, tu crois ?

_ Depuis quand ??? Réponds !

Une météorite tomba tout près, les éclaboussant de terre et couvrant le bruit de leurs voix.

_ Quoi, tu veux savoir si je couche avec elle ?, cria Gambit d'un air franchement moqueur. À ton avis ?

Le sang de Logan, déjà fouetté par l'adrénaline, ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines. Il se rua sans réfléchir sur Gambit et voulut le saisir par le col, mais ce dernier avait d'excellents réflexes et fut debout en un clin d'oeil. Une fois hors de leur abri, il se mit à faire tournoyer son bâton autour de lui et attendit tranquillement que son adversaire le suive, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres, parfaitement insensible aux météorites qui continuaient de tomber. Oubliant lui aussi ce qui se passait autour d'eux, Logan répondit instantanément à l'invitation : il surgit à son tour de sous la plaque de béton et sortit ses griffes. La rage familière était là, au creux de son ventre, bouillonnante, grognant comme un animal en cage. Il allait lui faire rentrer son sourire au fond de la gorge.

Il bondit et les deux hommes roulèrent dans la poussière.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Des cris retentissaient autour d'eux, un bruit de cavalcade qui leur parvenait dans une sorte de silence lourd et épais maintenant que les météorites avaient cessé de tomber. Le brouillard se dissipait peu à peu, mais Logan n'y prêtait pas attention : tous ses sens étaient concentrés sur l'homme en face de lui, évitant les coups, frappant, cherchant à le faire tomber à terre, évitant le bâton qui fendait l'air avec un sifflement aigu.

Soudain, elle fut là. Il ne l'avait pas vue arriver – pas plus que Rémy, visiblement – et il ne put que saisir du coin de l'oeil une silhouette fugitive qui s'élançait sur un bloc de béton effondré, rebondissait contre un mur à plusieurs mètres de hauteur, puis se lançait dans le vide au dessus d'eux en esquivant adroitement le bâton qui semblait partout à la fois. Tout cela n'avait pris qu'une seconde.

Un violent coup au ventre lui fit perdre son souffle et le déséquilibra, mais il n'eut pas le temps de se redresser tout à fait : une douleur déchira sa joue.

En un instant, Sarah s'était interposée entre les deux hommes et les avait séparés, frappant l'un, puis l'autre, une lame dans chaque main. Logan avait la joue ouverte, et Gambit arborait une large estafilade sur la tempe, mais la stupéfaction semblait plus forte que la douleur elle-même. Immobile, dans une pose aussi parfaite que dans une de ses danses, la jeune femme les tenait maintenant en respect en pointant un poignard sur la gorge de chacun d'eux.

Tornade arrivait, suivie des autres X-Men.

_ Hé bien, elle a réussi à vous calmer, on dirait !, jeta-t-elle avec une certaine ironie.

Gambit porta la main à son front, puis examina le sang qui se trouvait sur ses doigts. Logan, quant à lui, ne bougea pas : la blessure, sur sa joue, se refermait tranquillement et il jeta un regard moqueur à son opposant.

Une claque sur son autre joue lui fit aussitôt ravaler son sourire. Sarah avait frappé du plat de la lame, cette fois, mais elle avait la main leste et vu son regard furieux elle ne semblait pas d'humeur à rire.

_ Assez !, siffla-t-elle.

Si la coupure sur sa joue avait été insuffisante, cette gifle, en revanche, eut sur Logan l'effet d'une douche froide.

_ Personne ne se battra pour moi, c'est compris ?

Un instant, les deux hommes se toisèrent encore, puis ils se séparèrent enfin en reculant lentement de quelques pas, comme à regret. Autour d'eux, le décor virtuel disparaissait déjà tandis que Bobby et Malicia les rejoignaient en courant.

_ Que s'est-il passé ?, s'écrira Malicia en s'arrêtant près de Gambit pour évaluer la gravité de la blessure.

_ Oh, la même chose que d'habitude, répondit Tornade, sarcastique. Encore un combat de coqs entre nos deux champions...

Scott eut un sourire narquois, observant tour à tour les deux hommes qui continuaient malgré tout à se lancer des regards assassins.

_ Hé bien, ça va me faire des vacances..., conclut-il.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPITRE DIX  
**

Sarah s'était refermée sur elle-même, encore plus qu'à son habitude, refusant d'adresser la parole à Logan aussi bien qu'à Gambit, et n'échangeant maintenant que de rares mots avec les autres. Elle passait le plus clair de son temps réfugiée dans sa tête, le regard perdu au loin, errant dans le parc, se déplaçant toujours en silence, comme une ombre. Plusieurs fois, même, Logan l'avait vue humer les odeurs qui venaient de la forêt toute proche, le visage tourné vers le nord, et dans ces moments-là il avait l'étrange impression d'avoir sous les yeux un animal plutôt qu'un être humain.

Il tournait et retournait dans sa tête ce qui s'était passé pendant l'entraînement. Il revoyait la vitesse avec laquelle Sarah s'était déplacée, silencieuse, extrêmement rapide, légère comme le vent et pourtant aussi vive et coupante qu'un de ses poignards. Il ne l'avait jamais vue faire ça. Il n'avait jamais vu non plus ces petites canines qu'il avait vues pointer au bord de ses lèvres, juste assez proéminentes pour lui donner un air un peu carnassier.

Les autres membres de l'équipe n'avaient pas reparlé de cet épisode, mais eux aussi avaient été témoins de la façon dont la jeune femme s'était battue, et, encore stupéfaits par cette découverte, ils lui témoignaient maintenant une sorte de respect impressionné. Depuis leur bataille, Logan et Gambit semblaient avoir signé une fragile trêve, se parlant peu et s'évitant autant que possible : même si Scott se faisait un malin plaisir de les titiller régulièrement, la tension entre les deux hommes avait clairement baissé d'un ton, au moins pour le moment. Désormais, Logan se souciait essentiellement du comportement de Sarah et Gambit, lui, en profitait pour tourner librement autour de toutes les jeunes femmes de l'école, aiguisant ses talents de séducteur, en particulier si l'une ou l'autre faisait mine de résister un tant soit peu à ses compliments, son humour ou ses yeux caressants. Malicia ne semblait d'ailleurs pas insensible au charme du beau louisianais, ne perdant pas une occasion de passer du temps en sa compagnie, et c'était maintenant au tour de Bobby de se faire du souci...

L'été était largement avancé et l'école s'était vidée d'une partie de ses étudiants, rentrés dans leurs familles le temps des vacances. Chacun goûtait cette période d'accalmie, après les évènements qui avaient presque précipité une guerre entre humains et mutants : la politique du pays et les manigances de Magneto semblaient pour le moment bien loin de l'autre côté des murs tranquilles de l'institut.

Depuis quelques jours maintenant, une chaleur accablante plombait les toits, plongeant tout le monde dans une lourde torpeur, mais s'il faisait encore frais dans les couloirs et les salles de classe, Logan, lui, ne supportait pas de rester enfermé et préférait passer ses journées dans le parc. Pieds nus dans l'herbe, une bière à la main qu'il comptait bien boire une fois arrivé à destination, il traversa cette après-midi-là la grande pelouse qui s'étendait à l'arrière du manoir et rejoignit le couvert des arbres, croisant au passage quelques étudiants, qui erraient sous les branches ou s'asseyaient ici et là dans l'herbe, en petits groupes. Le parc était grand et il dut marcher pendant un moment avant d'atteindre enfin le rideau d'arbres qui surplombaient la rivière. D'ici, il perdait complètement de vue le manoir, et les végétaux prenaient un air beaucoup plus sauvage, moins entretenus, ce qui constituait les deux raisons pour lesquelles il aimait particulièrement cet endroit. Une agréable fraîcheur ambiante lui confirma qu'il avait eu une bonne idée d'y venir et, sans hésiter, il se dirigea vers un grand saule pleureur.

Ce n'est qu'en écartant le rideau de feuilles tombantes qu'il l'aperçut. Elle était assise sur la berge, les pieds dans l'eau, avec à la main un livre qu'elle ne lisait pas. Il voulut faire demi-tour, mais elle avait tourné la tête en l'entendant arriver.

Un moment de gêne s'installa, pendant lequel Logan ne sut plus que dire. Allait-elle accepter sa présence ? Ou bien allait-elle se lever et disparaître en silence, avec cette sorte de mépris qu'elle semblait avoir envers lui depuis quelques temps ? Mais non : finalement, Sarah reporta son attention sur la rivière, sans rien dire, et il prit cela pour une autorisation à rester.

_ Salut, dit-il doucement.

Elle poussa un peu le sac qu'elle avait posé près d'elle, comme pour lui laisser la place de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il s'assit donc, et décapsula sa bière.

_ Euh... Tu en veux ?

Elle secoua la tête, les yeux perdus dans le vague, et il y eut un long silence. Elle, aussi immobile qu'une statue, était absorbée dans la contemplation de l'eau, tandis que lui buvait de temps en temps quelques gorgées, laissant tremper sa bouteille dans l'eau pour la maintenir bien fraîche. Les moments où il pouvait se retrouver seul avec Sarah étaient bien trop rares, et Logan goûta pendant quelques minutes le plaisir tranquille d'être en sa compagnie, sans agressivité, en silence. Comme avant.

Soudain, par réflexe, Logan tendit l'oreille : au loin, beaucoup plus loin que ce qu'une oreille humaine aurait été capable d'entendre, il perçut un moteur qui se dirigeait vers le manoir. Sarah aussi avait réagit et tandis que Logan essayait d'analyser le bruit pour deviner de quel moteur il s'agissait, elle déclara tranquillement :

_ C'est la voiture de Rémy. Il était parti en ville aujourd'hui.

_ Tu l'as entendu rentrer ?, demanda Logan en fronçant les sourcils, surpris.

La jeune femme eut un demi-sourire.

_ Tu n'es pas le seul à entendre et sentir des choses que les gens normaux ne sont pas capables de percevoir.

_ J'ignorais que tu savais faire ça.

_ Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ignores, Logan.

Il ne releva pas. Sarah était pétrie de mystères et de contradictions et il n'avait toujours pas une idée très claire de qui elle était réellement et de ce sont elle était capable, mais cela faisait partie de l'attraction irrésistible qui le poussait vers elle. S'il savait qu'elle n'avait effectivement pas fini de le surprendre, il savourait au moins le privilège de pouvoir maintenant lui parler sans qu'elle l'incendie du regard. Il continua sur le même ton :

_ Ça fait longtemps que tu le connais ?... Rémy ?

_ J'étais avec toi quand je l'ai rencontré pour la première fois.

_ Ah. Oui, dans ce casino, je me souviens.

_ Je l'ai revu, ensuite, il y a deux ans. Et après ça, on s'est croisés de temps en temps, au hasard des bars et des casinos où j'allais.

_ Il est comme toi, c'est le genre d'endroit dont il a besoin pour vivre.

_ Ça a été ton cas, aussi, à une époque. Mais tu te trompes, j'ai besoin de danser, pas de vivre dans un casino...

Il ne répondit pas et bu une autre gorgée.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'intéresses tellement à Rémy ?, continua Sarah après un moment. Je croyais que tu le détestais ?

_ C'est vrai. Ce type m'énerve, répondit-il avec aplomb.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que tu le laisses t'approcher.

Il avait répondu spontanément, sans y penser, mais à peine les mots étaient-ils sortis qu'il se mordit les lèvres. Trop tard.

Sarah ne sourcilla même pas. Elle continuait à regarder la surface tranquille de l'eau, à peine troublée parfois par un bout de branche ou de feuille qui dérivait le long du courant.

_ Je n'appartiens à personne, Logan, répondit-elle doucement, et certainement pas à toi.

_ Je... C'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

_ C'est exactement ce que tu voulais dire.

Il se tut, ne sachant plus trop quoi dire pour rattraper sa gaffe.

_ Tu ne devrais pas éviter Rémy. Il aurait beaucoup de choses à t'apprendre, reprit la jeune femme en changeant de sujet.

_ Ça, ça m'étonnerait, répondit-il aussitôt, les muscles déjà tendus.

_ Oublie ton orgueil de mâle un moment, tu veux ?, soupira-t-elle, agacée. Tu n'as rien à prouver à personne, ici. Par contre, tu es en train de passer à côté de ce qui est le plus important pour toi.

_ De quoi tu parles ?

_ De ton passé.

Logan haussa un sourcil. Les mots pour le moins sibyllins de la jeune femme le rendaient perplexe.

_ Je ne te suis pas, dit-il. Qu'est-ce que Gambit a à voir avec mon passé ?

Elle se leva prestement, toute en souplesse, son livre dans une main et son sac dans l'autre. Un instant elle s'immobilisa près de lui et l'observa. Puis un léger sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres et elle répondit doucement :

_ C'est précisément la question que tu devrais te poser.

En une seconde, elle avait disparu derrière le feuillage tombant du saule, le laissant seul avec ses questions.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Sa bière était vide et Logan n'avait pas bougé.

Il n'avait pas voulu voir. Deux fois, il avait compris que Gambit était lié à son passé d'une façon ou d'une autre, et deux fois, il avait volontairement refusé d'affronter cette situation, la remettant à plus tard pour mieux l'oublier.

« Je sais qui tu es... Wolverine ».

Gambit l'avait reconnu dès le premier instant, dans ce casino miteux du fond de la Saskatchewan. Il le connaissait, il faisait partie de ce passé après lequel Logan courait depuis toutes ces années. Derrière le sourire narquois et le reflet rouge de ses yeux se cachaient des informations peut-être capitales sur sa vie d'avant, mais il n'avait jamais rien dit et Logan n'avait rien demandé. Trop préoccupé par l'attention qu'il portait à Sarah, trop accaparé par l'arrivée de ce nouveau combattant dans l'équipe des X-Men et l'inévitable compétition que cela avait engendré, il n'avait pas écouté ce que son instinct, pourtant, avait aussitôt détecté.

Mais plus que tout, il réalisait que c'était Sarah qui avait insisté pour que Gambit les rejoigne à l'institut. Il lui en avait voulu de refuser de lui livrer les souvenirs qu'elle pouvait lire en lui, et voilà pourtant qu'à sa façon elle lui avait apporté la meilleur aide possible : elle lui avait amené un témoin direct de son passé.

Et lui n'avait rien compris.

Serrant les dents, il se leva brusquement et rentra au manoir.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Gambit se tenait dans le grand hall, où il discutait avec le professeur Xavier. En les apercevant, Logan fonça droit sur eux et avant même que Gambit ait pu réaliser ce qui allait lui tomber dessus, il lui envoya un formidable coup de poing droit sur la mâchoire.

_ Logan !, s'écria le professeur.

Gambit n'avait rien vu venir. Encore sous le choc, il regardait Logan d'un air ahuri, et ce dernier aurait volontiers frappé de nouveau si le respect qu'il avait pour le professeur Xavier ne l'avait retenu au dernier moment. Il se contenta donc de cracher :

_ Ça, c'est parce que tu t'es bien foutu de ma gueule...

_ De quoi est-ce tu parles ?, intervint aussitôt Xavier pour essayer de désamorcer la bagarre avant qu'elle ne commence, arrêtant d'un regard Gambit qui s'apprêtait à riposter.

_ Cet enfoiré me connait depuis longtemps ! Il me connaissait avant que je perde la mémoire : il sait tout !

Le professeur, stupéfait, se tourna alors vers Gambit :

_ C'est vrai ?

_ Parle !, hurla Logan.

_ Hé ! Fallait pas me briser la mâchoire si tu voulais me faire parler, abruti !, grogna Gambit.

Il se tenait le menton d'une main tout en lui jetant des regards furieux, et pendant un instant les deux hommes se mesurèrent du regard. La tension électrique qu'ils avaient mise en veilleuse depuis leur bataille était réapparue en un instant et semblait maintenant flotter en suspension dans l'air, comme s'il ne manquait qu'une étincelle pour qu'ils se sautent de nouveau à la gorge.

Gambit finit par pousser un gros soupir et commença :

_ Oui, c'est vrai, on s'est déjà rencontrés avant. Et oui, je savais aussi que tu avais perdu la mémoire. Sarah me l'avait dit.

_ Alors pourquoi tu as fait comme si tu n'étais au courant de rien ?, demanda Logan, incapable de cacher l'animosité qui faisait trembler sa voix.

_ Parce que tu m'as tout de suite pris en grippe ! Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais fait un effort pour un type qui n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de me casser la tête ? Faut croire que tu as toujours préféré cogner avant de parler, d'ailleurs c'était déjà comme ça quand on s'est rencontré la première fois...

_ C'était quand ?

_ Il y a une quinzaine d'années. Tu cherchais à rejoindre l'île où Striker avait installé son programme Weapon X... Et apparemment c'est là-bas que tu as perdu la mémoire.

Logan fronça les sourcils.

_ C'était quoi, ça, Weapon X ? Son plan pour me greffer de l'adamantium ?

_ Entre autres, répondit Gambit. Striker avait plus d'une casserole sur le feu, si tu veux mon avis... Il essayait notamment de créer un super mutant en faisant des manipulations génétiques sur d'autres pour s'approprier leurs pouvoirs.

_ J'ai recueilli plusieurs de ceux qui ont survécu à la fin de ce programme, intervint Xavier. Mais j'ignorais que toi ou Logan aviez quoi que ce soit à voir avec tout ça.

_ J'avais réussi à m'évader de l'île, à l'époque. C'est pour ça que Logan est venu me trouver, il voulait que je l'emmène là-bas.

_ Et tu l'as fait, répondit Logan. Tu avais un petit avion...

_ Oui, et toi tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup profité du voyage, tu avais carrément la trouille !, reprit Gambit d'un air moqueur.

Xavier avait réagit instantanément en entendant la remarque de Logan. Il se tourna vers lui.

_ Comment sais-tu qu'il avait un avion ?, demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

_ Je m'en souviens.

L'image d'un petit coucou en tôle, pris dans un orage, s'était affichée spontanément dans sa tête. Tout simplement, sans effort. Il revoyait Gambit aux commandes de l'appareil, et la silhouette d'une île apparaissant au loin, sous un rideau de nuages lourds de pluie. Il ressentait même à nouveau l'espèce de camaraderie qu'il y avait eu entre eux. Et peu à peu, il commença à prendre conscience que ce souvenir-là n'appartenait à aucun de ceux qu'il avait amassés depuis quinze ans. Ce souvenir-là venait d'avant, il semblait directement tiré du voile noir et familier qui envahissait une partie de sa tête.

Brusquement absorbé par cette prise de conscience, Logan s'était figé.

_ Oui, je m'en souviens..., répéta-t-il tout bas, comme s'il se parlait à lui-même.

Et sans un mot, il tourna les talons et quitta le hall.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPITRE ONZE**

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Logan et Gambit passèrent de longs moments ensemble : on voyait les deux hommes déambuler côte à côte, dans le parc ou dans les couloirs, parlant bas. Cette fois, la tension qu'il y avait eu entre eux semblait avoir disparu pour de bon, laissant place à une camaraderie respectueuse.

Gambit lui avait raconté tout ce qu'il savait. Comment ils s'étaient rencontrés, comment il avait aidé Logan à rejoindre Striker, et surtout pourquoi. Mais même si quelques souvenirs lui étaient par moment remontés en tête, ils restaient très vagues et difficiles à placer dans le temps, et Logan était encore loin de posséder toutes les informations qu'il aurait souhaitées. Parfois, ce que lui racontait Gambit ne faisait que soulever de nouvelles questions, comme ce Victor Creed qui restait pour le moment un visage inconnu de plus à accrocher à son passé.

Lorsqu'il n'était pas avec Gambit, Logan passait de longues heures, seul dans sa chambre, allongé sur son lit ou fumant à la fenêtre. Gambit n'avait pas su lui expliquer comment il avait perdu la mémoire, il lui avait simplement raconté qu'il l'avait retrouvé, quelques heures après l'avoir largué sur l'île. Logan lui avait demandé de s'assurer que les autres mutants sur lesquels Striker avait mené ses expériences étaient sains et saufs, et lorsque Gambit était revenu, un peu plus tard, ça avait été pour trouver Logan avec deux impacts de balles au milieu du front, désorienté et ne sachant déjà plus qui il était. Il n'avait que de maigres indices à lui fournir : les coups de feu qu'il avait entendu et le corps d'une femme, qui se trouvait étendue sur le sol, morte. Était-ce elle qui avait tiré ? Gambit n'en savait rien. Pour lui, l'histoire s'arrêtait là car les deux hommes s'étaient alors séparés, chacun traçant sa route, et ils ne s'étaient revus que de longues années après, par hasard, lorsqu'ils s'étaient croisés dans ce casino clandestin.

Après son face à face avec Gambit, dans le hall, le professeur Xavier lui avait demandé un entretien, un soir. Seuls tous les deux dans son bureau, ils avaient alors fait le point sur la situation de Logan depuis son arrivée au manoir.

_ Je comprends que ce soit important pour toi de retrouver ton passé et tes origines, Logan, avait dit Xavier, et je respecte ton choix. Mais ne laisse pas cette quête devenir le seul objectif de ta vie. Contrairement à beaucoup d'entre nous, tu as eu, toi, la chance de recommencer de zéro et de devenir celui que tu souhaitais, sans avoir à tenir compte d'un lourd passé.

_ Il n'y a que vous pour considérer que ce soit une chance, avait grogné Logan en retour. Moi, on ne m'a jamais rien demandé, j'ai perdu la mémoire par la force...

_ C'est vrai, et je te vois employer les mêmes moyens pour la retrouver. Je sens toujours une telle rage en toi... Mais peut-être que si tu parvenais à laisser le passé au passé tu parviendrais à mieux contrôler tout ça. Tu ne résoudras pas toujours tout par la violence...

Les mots du professeur résonnaient à ses oreille alors que Logan arpentait les pièces vides du manoir. Et lorsqu'il croisait Sarah, à qui il était à peine parvenu à bredouiller un timide « merci », il se disait parfois que oui, peut-être un jour il parviendrait à tourner pour de bon le dos à son passé.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ Hé ! C'est qui, ceux-là ?, demanda Gambit au détour d'un couloir, en pointant du menton un groupe de personnes qui se trouvaient près de Xavier.

_ Nom de...

Logan se mit à courir vers le professeur, qui était rejoint à l'instant par Tornade et Scott. Sarah et Gambit, sentant le danger, lui emboîtèrent le pas et tous vinrent se placer en renfort autour de Xavier. Magneto, raide et digne dans son manteau gris, parcourut la petite assemblée du regard, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

_ Je vois que tu as de nouvelles recrues, Charles, dit-il en s'arrêtant sur Sarah et Gambit.

_ Oui, je me sentais un peu seul, répondit Xavier avec un doux mais ironique sourire. Mais allons plutôt parler dans mon bureau, nous y seront plus tranquilles.

Un groupe de quelques étudiants, accompagnés de Piotr, passait effectivement dans le couloir à cet instant et il était de ces conversations dont il valait mieux les écarter. Magneto, flanqué de Mystique, Pyro et d'un inconnu, ne se fit pas prier et tous se retrouvèrent dans le bureau du professeur. Les voyant tous rassemblés, Piotr avait froncé les sourcils et s'était joint au groupe Malicia fermant soigneusement la porte en entrant la dernière.

_ Ne me présente-tu pas tes nouveaux... collaborateurs, Charles ?

Il ne quittait pas Sarah et Gambit du coin de l'oeil, visiblement curieux de savoir à qui il avait affaire et quelles étaient leurs mutations, mais Xavier resta discret à ce sujet et se contenta de faire poliment les présentations :

_ Sarah, Gambit, voici mon vieil ami Magneto.

Gambit hocha vaguement la tête pour le saluer, mais Sarah, elle, était restée immobile, le visage sombre. Elle ne quittait pas l'inconnu des yeux. Magneto, lui, se tourna alors vers ses comparses et les présenta à son tour.

_ Vous connaissez Mystique, et Pyro, bien sûr. Et voici le Cerveau.

L'homme, que Logan ne connaissait pas, pouvait avoir la cinquantaine fringante. Il était vêtu avec une élégance recherchée, ses cheveux noirs grisaient sur ses tempes, et si son visage était celui d'un bel homme, racé et distingué, ses yeux gris en revanche étaient d'une froideur totale. Sentant Sarah complètement crispée et nerveuse à ses côtés, Logan se mit instinctivement en état d'alerte.

_ Que me vaut donc cette visite de courtoisie, Erik ?, commença Xavier.

_ Mon ami, le Cerveau, m'a appris récemment que le gouvernement se préparait à lutter contre nous...

_ Ce n'est pas nouveau, tu sais que nous leur faisons toujours peur et que l'aventure d'Alcatraz n'a rien arrangé...

_ Ne m'en parle pas, je me souviens encore du temps où j'avais perdu mes pouvoirs, répondit Magneto avec une sorte de dégoût évident. Non, je te parle d'une nouvelle approche gouvernementale : il semblerait qu'ils soient en train de mettre sur pied une escouade de police spéciale, composée uniquement de mutants...

_ Des mutants pour lutter contre d'autres mutants ?, s'exclama Tornade.

_ Précisément. C'est pourquoi j'ai besoin de toutes les bonnes volontés pour démanteler ce beau projet avant qu'il ne prenne trop d'ampleur.

_ Je ne vois pas en quoi cela concerne les X-Men, reprit Xavier d'un ton tranquille. Il existe bien une police d'humains pour les humains, alors pourquoi pas le même principe pour les mutants ?

_ Mais vous ne voyez pas que c'est l'occasion rêvée de nous dresser les uns contre les autres !

C'était le Cerveau qui venait d'intervenir et Sarah avait frémit.

_ Que se passe-t-il ?, lui murmura Logan, essayant de prévoir d'où allaient venir les problèmes.

_ Je ne sais pas, lui murmura-t-elle en retour. Je sens que cet homme n'est pas fiable...

Aussitôt, comme en réponse, les poings de Logan se serrèrent et il sentit ses griffes bouger à l'intérieur de ses bras. La tension de la jeune femme semblait peu à peu se communiquer aux autres X-Men, car Gambit lui jetait des coups d'oeils en biais et Scott, les bras croisés, faisait jouer convulsivement les muscles de ses mâchoires. La méfiance envers se nouveau pion qu'ils ne connaissaient pas était palpable.

Seul Xavier ne perdait rien de son calme légendaire. Il s'était tourné vers le Cerveau et poursuivait :

_ Qui me dit que ce programme gouvernemental est une réelle menace pour nous ? Je ne m'engagerai pas dans une bataille sans raisons valables, et encore moi sur les simples paroles d'un mutant...

Les yeux soudain rétrécis en deux fentes où perçaient un regard implacable, le Cerveau fit un pas en direction du professeur et le fixa longuement.

_ Vous voyez bien que c'est une tentative évidente pour museler les mutants afin de mieux les contrôler, dit-il d'une voix beaucoup plus lente et posée, cette fois. Cette escouade, comme toutes les polices, est déjà sujette à corruption et nous risquons d'assister à des règlements de comptes et des exécutions arbitraires d'autres mutants...

À ces mots, le professeur sembla se détendre et un étrange sourire commença à fleurir sur ses lèvres. Sarah avait fait un pas en avant puis s'était immobilisée et Logan sentit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Avant même qu'il ait pu la rejoindre, les poings de la jeune femme s'étaient serrés et un grondement sortit de ses lèvres.

Soudain, un poignard vola dans les airs. Magneto avait réagi instantanément et avant que l'arme ait pu atteindre le Cerveau, il la fit dévier de sa trajectoire d'un seul geste de la main et elle acheva sa course en se plantant dans un des panneaux de boiserie du bureau avec un bruit sec.

_ Agressive, ta jeune recrue, Charles..., commenta-t-il d'un air impassible en ne quittant pas Sarah du regard.

Il leva à nouveau la main, mais il s'interrompit : dans un bel ensemble, Logan, Gambit et Scott s'étaient dressés face à lui, prêts à l'affronter pour défendre leur compagne. Xavier, que l'incident avait fait sursauter, secoua la tête comme s'il reprenait ses esprits. Cette fois, il semblait avoir véritablement perdu son calme. Il s'écria :

_ Erik ! Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?!

_ Toi !, reprit-il en pointant un doigt furieux vers le Cerveau, n'essaye plus jamais d'entrer dans ma tête !

_ Charles, l'interrompit Magneto pour faire diversion, tiens ton animal en laisse, c'est elle qui nous a agressés...

Sarah était sur le point de bondir à nouveau. Ses yeux étaient fixes, un peu écarquillés, parfaitement concentrés sur le Cerveau, ses lèvres entrouvertes laissaient à nouveau paraître deux petites canines très pointues et tous les muscles de son corps semblaient contractés par une tension extrême.

_ Sarah, doucement..., murmura Logan pour tenter de la calmer.

En entendant son nom, la jeune femme tressaillit et sembla sur le point de se détendre, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse battre en retraite, Magneto avait fait un discret signe de tête au Cerveau et celui-ci, en un éclair, bondit vers elle et l'empoigna par le bras.

Elle hurla. Un cri rauque et pas tout à fait humain, quelque chose qui vrillait les tympans et faisait se tordre l'estomac, quelque chose qui donnait l'impression que ce simple contact lui avait déchiqueté la moitié du corps. En une seconde, elle s'était arrachée à l'étreinte du Cerveau et avait bondit en arrière, cherchant à quitter la pièce. Devant la porte fermée qu'elle n'eut visiblement pas le réflexe d'ouvrir, elle sembla soudain prise au piège et Logan reconnut aussitôt cette sensation de panique sauvage et incontrôlable : Sarah n'était déjà plus elle-même, elle était redevenue cet animal affolé qui longeait les murs à la recherche d'une issue. En désespoir de cause, elle finit par se blottir dans un coin de la pièce, jetant autour d'elle des regards fous.

Si l'on s'en prenait à l'un d'eux, les X-Men resserraient les rangs et Gambit, qui avait réagi aussitôt, s'était avancé et avait sorti ses cartes de nulle part, les faisant tournoyer de façon menaçante en face du Cerveau pour le faire reculer. Celui-ci, hésitant et inquiet, commença à battre en retraite et, bizarrement, son visage donna soudain l'impression de devenir flou et, étrangement, de rajeunir. L'homme, qui était plutôt grand, se mit à rétrécir sensiblement et en quelques secondes son apparence entière changea du tout au tout. S'il était toujours brun, il était désormais nettement plus petit, plus chétif, avec des traits assez épais et banals, et un air de soumission veule qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec son expression assurée de la minute précédente.

_ Méfiez-vous, c'est un illusionniste !, s'écria Gambit, qui venait de comprendre à quel mutant il avait affaire. Il peut modifier son apparence et vous faire croire n'importe quoi !

Voyant que Gambit, Scott, Tornade, Piotr et Malicia étaient bien assez nombreux pour gérer la situation, Logan reporta son attention sur Sarah. Elle s'était réfugiée dans un coin, nerveuse, ses yeux passant d'un visage à l'autre avec une expression indescriptible. Puis, ses yeux tombèrent sur Logan et elle tressaillit.

_ Sarah, tout va bien, lui dit-il doucement, en se retenant d'approcher pour ne pas l'effrayer.

La jeune femme l'observait, comme hésitante sur la marche à suivre, puis, lentement, comme un appel à l'aide muet, elle tendit la main vers lui. Logan n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir longtemps : déjà il s'avançait pour prendre la petite main frêle et tremblante dans la sienne, la serrant bien fort afin de la rassurer et de la calmer.

À peine l'avait-il touchée qu'il ressentit aussitôt ce bouillonnement chaud et étrange qu'il connaissait bien. Sarah, elle, s'était instantanément figée, retenant son souffle : elle le regardait fixement de ses grands yeux dorés, ses doigts crispés autour des siens, mais elle semblait étrangement absente, visiblement perdue dans le déferlement de son pouvoir mutant.

_ Doucement, Sarah, tout va bien, répéta-t-il tout bas, conscient qu'elle ne l'entendait probablement pas.

La jeune femme, toujours hypnotisée par ce qui se passait en elle, s'avança alors lentement et, d'une façon toute naturelle, vint se blottir dans ses bras.

D'abord stupéfait par cet geste de confiance inhabituel, Logan hésita avant de refermer doucement son étreinte autour d'elle, lui caressant la nuque d'une main pour la calmer, sans se soucier des regards surpris des autres. Tout ce qui lui importait, pour le moment, c'était Sarah, lovée dans ses bras, et ce bouillonnement étrange qui émanait d'elle, plus fort que jamais. Cette fois, il n'avait nul besoin d'avoir des sens hyper-développés pour ressentir cette chaleur : il la sentait irradier peu à peu sa poitrine et se propageait dans tout son corps, bouillante et frémissante, comme un véritable soleil.

Et soudain, tout se mit à s'accélérer.

_ Qu'est-ce que…

Le souffle coupé, Logan vit brusquement défiler devant ses yeux un indescriptible chaos d'images et de sensations, à une vitesse foudroyante. Incapable de maîtriser ce qui lui arrivait, une confusion totale se fit bientôt dans son esprit et il perdit toute notion du temps et de l'endroit où il se trouvait : impuissant, il ne comprenait déjà plus rien.

Des flashs de souvenirs s'engouffraient dans sa tête, se bousculant dans le désordre le plus total. Tout d'abord, ce fut un capharnaüm d'images sans aucun lien les unes avec les autres, il attrapait au vol certains visages, celui de Tornade, de Jean, de quelques élèves, puis d'autres qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il y avait beaucoup de batailles, des coups de feu, l'explosion d'un hélicoptère, le débarquement de Normandie, un feu de camp au milieu d'un peuple africain, les yeux de Scott qui découpaient comme du beurre les parois de la Statue de la Liberté... Il y avait des souvenirs du manoir, d'autres de son voyage à Alkali Lake, d'autres enfin qu'il ne reconnaissait pas et sur lesquels il n'avait de toute façon pas le temps de s'attarder car tout défilait à une vitesse trop grande pour qu'il puisse avoir véritablement conscience de ce qu'il voyait sur ces images.

Puis, le visage de Sarah émergea par hasard sur l'une d'elles et ce fut comme si, d'un seul coup, lui remontaient en tête tous les souvenirs qu'il avait d'elle, sans qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour les contrôler.

La voilà qui s'approchait de lui, à quatre pattes sur les couvertures, dans le reflet des flammes d'un feu de bois... Elle dansait, aussi, sur l'arène de combat improvisée en scène, dans ce bar minable. Elle attaquait cette bande de voyous agressifs, près d'une station essence, puis elle frappait Gambit, lui ouvrant la pommette d'un coup de poignard bien appliqué. Elle tendait la main vers l'allume-cigare de son vieux fourgon, perdu dans la nuit, ou sirotait un café, dans un restaurant, au petit matin, quelque part sur la route de Winnipeg.

Un instant, encore, elle se débattait pour se défaire de son étreinte.

Avant de l'enserrer de ses cuisses et de se pencher vers lui, sur le siège avant de son fourgon…

Le déferlement d'images cessa aussi subitement qu'il avait commencé et Logan se rendit soudainement compte que le regard suspicieux de Gambit, en face de lui, n'était pas une image de plus sortie de sa mémoire mais bien la réalité, cette fois. L'instant présent. Encore stupéfait, comme s'il s'était fait brasser par l'eau d'une puissante cascade et qu'il reprenait maintenant le courant normal de la rivière, Logan jeta un oeil dans le reste de la pièce : Xavier, Magneto, le Cerveau, Mystique, Pyro et les autres X-Men n'avait pas bougé, comme si ce qu'il venait de vivre n'avait duré que quelques secondes, et ils l'observaient d'un oeil intrigué, parfois inquiet. Ils avaient apparemment tous eu conscience que quelque chose s'était passé, mais sans savoir quoi exactement.

Tout contre lui, il sentait Sarah haleter comme si elle avait couru. Le visage enfoui dans son cou, la jeune femme cherchait à reprendre son souffle, ses bras étroitement serrés autour de lui, les doigts toujours crispés, les membres parcourus de violents frissons et de convulsions. Progressivement, la chaleur et le bouillonnement intense se mirent à diminuer, comme un four dont on a laissé la porte ouverte.

Magneto les fixait avec une sorte de curiosité, son éternel demi-sourire sardonique au coin des lèvres.

_ Je vois que la louve a trouvé son alpha..., lança-t-il.

En réponse, Logan fronça les sourcils d'un air mauvais et, serrant les poings, il sortit instantanément ses griffes. Avec ses bras passés autour de la jeune femme et prolongés par des lames aiguisées, il n'aurait pas pu avoir une attitude plus menaçante et plus furieusement protectrice envers elle, et le sourire moqueur de Magneto s'élargit.

_ Oooh, et lui aussi est agressif, on dirait. Tu sais pourtant ce que je peux faire de tes griffes...

Face à lui, des lames d'adamantium étaient effectivement une arme dérisoire, mais Logan ne se démonta pas pour autant et ne bougea pas d'un poil.

_ Erik, reprit Xavier d'une voix ferme, je n'aime pas trop ce que tu as essayé de faire... Je te demanderai donc de ramener ton nouveau jouet là où tu l'as trouvé et de sortir de cette maison...

_ Je suis désolé, Charles, tu sais que mes... objectifs ont parfois plus de valeur à mes yeux que notre amitié.

_ Je le sais..., répondit-il avec une sorte de tristesse dans la voix.

Un instant encore, Magneto parcouru l'assemblée du regard, plein d'autorité et de majesté. Puis, il leva deux doigts sur son chapeau et salua respectueusement Xavier, avant de se diriger vers la porte, aussitôt suivi par Pyro et le Cerveau. Mystique, elle, jetait sur Logan un regard ambigü et finit par sortir, comme à regret. Scott, Gambit, Tornade et Piotr les escortèrent sans un mot pour s'assurer qu'ils quittaient bien le manoir.

Seul Magneto était capable de ce genre de revirement de situation. Il ne perdait jamais d'énergie à continuer une bataille qu'il savait difficile ou perdue, et s'il se courbait aussi aimablement devant un obstacle, ce n'était que pour mieux revenir à l'assaut un peu plus tard. N'étant pas du genre à renoncer facilement, son départ annonçait déjà la préparation d'une nouvelle attaque.

Mais Logan avait d'autres préoccupations pour le moment. Magneto parti, il se détendit légèrement et rentra enfin ses griffes avant de se pencher vers Sarah. Il cherchait à croiser son regard pour savoir s'il avait encore affaire à l'indomptable louve ou si la jeune femme avait retrouvé ses esprits.

_ Sarah... Est-ce que ça va ?

Sa respiration s'était faite plus tranquille, mais elle était toujours étroitement blottie contre lui et ne semblait pas vouloir s'en écarter. Elle répondit par un faible gémissement. Logan se mit alors à lui caresser doucement le dos pour la calmer, et ils restèrent ainsi un long moment.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPITRE DOUZE**

Le manoir était plongé dans le noir et le calme. Les vacances n'étaient pas finies, les chambres n'avaient pas encore retrouvé leurs occupants et les quelques étudiants qui étaient restés pour l'été étaient maintenant tous profondément endormis. À une heure aussi avancée, il y avait peu de chance de croiser un couche-tard dans les couloirs.

Logan, lui, ne dormait pas. Debout à sa fenêtre ouverte, pied nus sur le plancher, il fumait en silence, profitant de la fraîcheur de la nuit et soufflant des nuages de fumée blanche qui tranchaient sur le ciel noir avant de s'évaporer lentement. Il songeait à ce qui s'était passé l'après-midi, et à la tentative mesquine de Magneto pour rallier le professeur et les X-Men à sa cause.

Quelque part, au loin dans la maison, des notes de piano s'élevèrent entre les murs et Logan tendit l'oreille. Quelqu'un s'était mis à jouer un air très doux, qu'il entendait à peine et ne reconnaissait pas. Avec un soupir, il éteignit son cigare et quitta sa chambre. Il avait besoin de réponses.

Depuis quelques semaines, Sarah se réfugiait souvent dans un petit salon de musique, perdu à une extrémité du manoir. Lorsque Logan poussa doucement la porte, elle s'y trouvait, lui tournant presque le dos, assise devant le long piano noir et luisant dont personne ne jouait jamais. Sauf elle, à cet instant. Elle n'avait pas entendu entrer son visiteur et, toujours concentrée sur son jeu, elle laissait librement aller ses doigts sur les touches, les yeux fermés, perdue dans ses rêveries. Immobile, Logan la laissa jouer sans la troubler, pris malgré lui par la beauté du morceau et le spectacle de ses mains qui tourbillonnaient en une danse légère sur le clavier.

Lorsque les dernières notes se furent éteintes, pourtant, elle ouvrit ses grands yeux dorés et tourna tranquillement la tête pour fixer Logan, sans marquer la moindre surprise.

_ Comment tu savais que j'étais là ?, demanda-t-il, toujours appuyé sur le cadre de la porte.

_ Ton odeur..., répondit-elle simplement.

Elle referma le couvercle sur les touches.

_ Tu ne dors pas ?, dit-elle en quittant le piano pour aller s'asseoir sur le large rebord de la fenêtre ouverte, aménagé en alcôve.

_ Pas plus que toi, visiblement... Je t'ai entendue jouer.

_ Ah.

Il s'approcha. Elle avait écarté du pied les quelques coussins qu'on avait disposés là , ramené ses genoux contre elle et semblait disposée à poursuivre sa rêverie nocturne.

_ Sarah..., commença-t-il.

_ Je vais bien, le coupa-t-elle aussitôt.

_ Alors c'était quoi, ça, cet après-midi ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre, sans répondre, mais Logan, cette fois, n'était pas décidé à lâcher le morceau et sous son regard insistant elle finit par soupirer :

_ Je... Je ne sais pas bien. Ce n'était pas moi qui contrôlait ce qui se passait.

_ Ça n'était pas moi non plus, ça c'est sûr, répondit Logan. Mais tu aurais dû me dire qu'elle était capable de faire ça, Sarah, qu'elle était capable de me faire voir mes propres souvenirs...

_ Je l'ignorais. Je n'ai pas encore une idée très claire de ce dont ma mutation est capable et c'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de l'aide du professeur. Sauf que...

_ Quoi ?

_ Sauf qu'aujourd'hui c'est toi qui m'a aidée.

Logan resta songeur un instant. Contrairement à son habitude, ce soir Sarah n'était pas sur la défensive, elle avait simplement l'air... lasse. Il reprit :

_ Elle cherchait des traces de toi, c'est ça ? Quand elle est venue vers moi, c'était pour fouiller dans ma mémoire et retrouver des souvenirs de toi...

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question. Il avait déjà compris ce qui s'était passé, dans le bureau du professeur, mais il voulait que Sarah s'explique.

_ Oui, soupira-t-elle enfin. C'est la première fois qu'elle fait ça. Quand le Cerveau m'a touchée, j'ai commencé une crise. C'était... C'était...

Ses yeux dorés s'étaient légèrement brouillés. La jeune femme semblait revivre ces pénibles instants et ne trouvait pas de mots pour raconter.

_ Ses souvenirs sont pires encore que tous ceux que j'ai déjà reçus, parce que tout, chez lui, n'est qu'une illusion. Rien n'est vrai, tout se mélange, ça ne ressemble à rien de ce que j'ai déjà vu. Ça... Ça n'a aucun sens. J'ai paniqué, perdu le contrôle, et en voyant que je commençais à vraiment perdre pied, elle... L'autre a cherché des souvenirs de moi, du vrai moi, des souvenirs auxquels je pouvais me raccrocher pour ne pas oublier qui j'étais réellement.

_ Et elle est venue prendre ces souvenirs-là dans ma tête...

Elle ne répondit pas. C'était une question de survie. Si Logan n'avait pas été là, Sarah serait probablement devenue folle, perdue pour toujours dans des milliers de souvenirs qui ne lui appartenaient pas et ne sachant plus du tout qui elle était.

_ Sarah, je m'inquiète pour toi..., reprit-il très doucement.

_ Il ne faut pas. Vraiment.

Pourtant, le pauvre sourire qu'elle lui adressa démentait farouchement ses paroles. La jeune femme semblait épuisée : pour une fois, elle avait baissé sa garde et le regardait avec franchise, sans aucune retenue. Le démon qu'elle combattait était à l'intérieur d'elle-même et son alliée sauvage ne pourrait peut-être pas toujours la sauver. Elle était perdue, elle avait peur.

Logan, de la voir si démunie, se sentit plus ému qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Cette après-midi-là, il l'avait serrée fort dans ses bras, il avait tenté de lui transmettre tout le réconfort dont il était capable, mais il avait agit sans réfléchir, répondant à l'urgence de ses grands yeux paniqués. Alors que cette fois, recroquevillée devant lui, ses cheveux noirs brillants du reflet de la lune et ses jolies mains se tordant frénétiquement sur sa jupe, elle était plus belle et attirante que jamais...

Elle pouvait bien lui demander de faire le tour du monde à genoux, il le ferait sans hésiter. Pourvu qu'elle soit bien. Pourvu que l'angoisse dans son regard disparaisse et que sa lèvre cesse de trembler.

Il tendit la main vers elle pour lui effleurer doucement la joue, et un instant les yeux de la jeune femme se fermèrent, goûtant la caresse.

Puis, sans réfléchir, il se pencha vers elle et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Elle ne le repoussa pas.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Logan ne se demandait plus comment il en était arrivé là. Cela n'avait plus aucune importance, d'ailleurs. Il avait cessé de penser depuis un moment déjà.

La seule chose qui comptait, pour le moment, c'est qu'elle était là. À genoux devant lui, pour se mettre à sa hauteur, elle avait enroulé ses bras autour de son torse, caressant son dos, ses fesses, crispant ses doigts sur ses reins, sa nuque ou encore agrippant nerveusement sa ceinture comme pour tenter de la lui enlever.

Elle était là. Celle qu'il avait cherché à retrouver dans le moindre de ses gestes, dans un regard, dans le bruit de ses pas sur le sol.

Elle était là. Elle était partout. Enfin...

Ses lèvres ne le quittaient plus, sa poitrine se pressait contre lui, ses hanches trépignaient. Logan était fou. Il retrouvait son odeur, la chaleur de sa peau, ses cheveux qui s'emmêlaient autour de ses doigts, son souffle tiède tout contre son cou.

Un coussin qui les gênait ne mit pas longtemps avant de voler à travers la pièce. Le rebord de la fenêtre n'était pas si large, et encore moins confortable à deux, mais ça n'avait aucune importance. Déjà, la jeune femme se cambrait en arrière, en une invitation sans équivoque à laquelle Logan répondit aussitôt, étouffant d'un baiser le gémissement qu'elle poussa lorsqu'il la pénétra.

Commença alors la tendre bataille amoureuse des corps, les jambes nouées, les dos creusés, les souffles entrecoupés et les lèvres qui se cherchent. Mais tout allait trop vite. Sarah, emportée par ses désirs, ruait contre lui comme une jeune pouliche, effrontée et allumeuse comme jamais, et Logan n'aurait pas fait long feu s'il n'avait eu une subite reprise de conscience. Il s'arrêta brusquement, sans répondre aux protestations de la jeune femme qui le pressait de continuer.

_ Attends, murmura-t-il dans ses cheveux. Attends...

S'il la souleva et l'éloigna de la fenêtre, ce fut pour l'allonger en douceur sur l'épais tapis qui recouvrait le sol, contre le dos d'un des canapés qui composaient le mobilier de la pièce.

_ Chuuuut..., murmura-t-il encore alors que la jeune femme se cambrait à nouveau. On a tout notre temps...

Sarah se calma enfin et le regarda droit dans les yeux, semblant attendre ce qu'il voulait. Couché sur elle, Logan la clouait au sol de tout son poids. Il la voulait, mais il voulait profiter jusqu'au bout de cet instant, il voulait la voir réagir et sentir le plaisir qu'il lui procurait. Avec patience et douceur. Sans hâte.

Il se remit à bouger lentement, attentif aux soupirs que poussait la jeune femme à chaque fois qu'il s'enfonçait en elle. Par instants, il captait son regard, devinait un léger sourire sur ses lèvres, soufflait dans son cou pour la sentir frissonner et s'accrocher à lui un peu plus étroitement. Et peu à peu, Sarah sembla se prendre au jeu, elle aussi, laissant volontairement un ongle remonter en douceur le long de sa colonne vertébrale ou mordillant son oreille pour lui arracher des grognements de plaisir. Jusqu'à ce que ce dernier soit le plus fort et l'emporte enfin, et avec lui les derniers frissons.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Allongés côte à côte sur le tapis, ni l'un ni l'autre ne parlait. Sarah avait rabattu ses jupes sur ses cuisses et s'était recroquevillée en chien de fusil, lui tournant le dos. Logan, lui, laissait son coeur se calmer tranquillement et cherchait déjà ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire pour que la jeune femme ne s'enfuie pas comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire.

Pourtant, à peine avait-il esquissé un geste et effleuré son épaule qu'elle se leva aussitôt et disparut de l'autre côté du canapé. Logan se mordit les lèvres, pestant déjà contre lui-même avant de se rendre compte que la porte de la pièce n'avait pas claqué. Il ne l'avait même pas entendue s'ouvrir. Reboutonnant enfin son jean, il se leva à son tour.

Sarah s'était assise près du foyer vide, parmi les coussins et les quelques livres et magazines qui traînaient sur le sol, le visage caché par un rideau de cheveux noirs. Logan s'approcha et vint s'agenouiller près d'elle.

_ Sarah, je...

Quelle que soit la banalité qui s'apprêtait à sortir de ses lèvres, il la ravala aussitôt. La jeune femme venait de lui attraper brusquement le bras et en une seconde le bouillonnement désormais familier se mit à émaner d'elle.

_ Tu es Weapon X, le dixième projet de mutant que Striker a mis sur pieds, dit-elle d'une voix douce. Il y en a eu d'autres, comme toi. De simples cobayes. Striker les utilisait pour créer des mutants plus puissants que les autres, il était fasciné par ce que nos mutations étaient capables de faire et il voulait les contrôler pour en faire des armes de guerre. De super soldats, qui lui obéiraient au doigt et à l'oeil... Il semble qu'il ait manipulé beaucoup de monde, comme ça, arrivant à ses fins de gré ou de force.

Stupéfait, Logan ne comprit pas tout de suite de quoi elle parlait. Sans attendre de réponse, la jeune femme continua et se mit à débiter un flot d'informations sur un ton presque monocorde. Elle ne lâchait pas son bras.

_ Tu étais volontaire. Tu avais déjà travaillé pour Striker et même si tu ne lui faisais pas confiance, tu as quand même accepté qu'il te greffe cet adamantium. L'opération s'est bien passée, mais Striker a tenté d'effacer ta mémoire et c'est ce qui a fait que tu t'es rebellé contre lui. Tu t'es enfui avant qu'il ait eu le temps de le faire.

_ Attends !, l'interrompit Logan comme s'il attrapait un train en marche. Attends... Qu'est-ce que je foutais dans ce programme ?

_ Tu voulais changer de vie, recommencer à zéro. Mais surtout, tu voulais te venger.  
_ De quoi ?  
_ Tu aimais une femme et ils te l'ont prise.  
_ Qui ça, ils ?

_ Striker. Victor Creed, aussi.

Il fronça les sourcils en entendant ce nom.

_ Gambit m'a parlé de lui... C'était qui ?

_ Ton frère.

Logan ne put retenir un hoquet de stupeur et ouvrit de grands yeux. Sarah, avec son air impassible et résigné, les yeux fermés derrière ses cheveux qui lui masquaient toujours partiellement le visage, elle semblait soudain s'être transformée en une source inépuisable d'informations, une Pythie étrange qui lui révélait son passé dans une sorte de transe effervescente. Ce qu'il n'était pas parvenu à obtenir par la force ou les cris, voilà qu'il le recevait maintenant, sans avoir rien demandé. Étourdi et fasciné, ressentant le bouillonnement de la jeune femme aller et venir en lui, Logan se sentait comme un enfant devant un festin, qui veut tout goûter en même temps.

_ Mon frère !... J'ai un frère ?!

_ Oui, mutant comme toi. Mais on dirait que c'est plutôt un frère-ennemi... C'est assez difficile à expliquer...

_ Alors je m'appelle Creed, comme lui ?

_ Oh, les noms n'ont pas beaucoup d'importance.

_ Mais c'est ça ? C'est mon vrai nom ?

_ Non. Tu t'appelles James Howlett... Pour lui, tu es juste Jimmy.

Enfin, il la tenait. Cette identité mystérieuse, cette origine floue après laquelle il avait couru éperdument pendant toutes ces années. Enfin, il savait.

_ James Howlett..., murmura-t-il.

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait espéré, rien ne se produisit. Ce nom sonnait à ses oreilles comme celui d'un parfait étranger, sans soulever plus d'émotion en lui que s'il avait appris que Scott avait une nouvelle paire de lunettes. Il connaissait désormais son véritable nom, soit... et alors ? Il ne se sentait pas différent de celui qu'il était encore quelques secondes plus tôt.

Déçu et frustré, il reporta son attention sur Sarah, qui ne lui laissait pas le temps d'assimiler ce qu'elle lui disait, et qui enchaînait déjà :

_ Tu es un soldat depuis toujours, Logan. Un combattant. Et il y a eu beaucoup de morts sur ta

route...

_ Cette femme, dont tu parlais ?

_ Oui. Je l'aie vue dans tes souvenirs. Elle s'appelait Kayla. Elle t'a trahi et blessé, mais elle t'a aussi sauvé la vie. C'est elle qui a empêché Striker de t'abattre pour de bon, alors que tu venais de perdre la mémoire et que tu étais inconscient. Quand tu t'es relevé, Striker avait disparu, et elle... Elle était morte.

Il l'avait vue, lui aussi. Au hasard de toutes les images qui avaient traversé son esprit, cette après-midi-là.

_ Je me souviens, de ça. Je me souviens un peu de son visage.

Et il continua, dans un murmure, le visage fermé :

_ Mais à ce moment-là j'ignorais que je l'avais aimée...  
_ Je sais. Tu es parti et tu as commencé une nouvelle vie.  
_ Ma foutue drôle de vie, oui... Je n'avais que ce nom sur mes plaques et les vêtements que j'avais sur moi. Je ne savais même pas que j'avais ces griffes.

_ J'ai vu ça aussi.

Logan n'avait jamais oublié le jour où il s'était battu dans une ruelle, peu de temps après avoir perdu la mémoire, alors qu'il tentait de subsister en louant ses bras pour des travaux à la journée et que l'homme avait refusé de le payer. La rage au ventre, il avait été sur le point de le frapper en pleine figure lorsqu'une douleur fulgurante s'était faite sentir au niveau de ses jointures. Il ne savait plus trop qui avait ressenti la terreur la plus grande, de l'homme en face de lui, ou de lui-même lorsqu'il avait découvert ces griffes acérées au bout de ses poings.

_ Striker disait que j'étais déjà un animal et qu'il n'avait fait que me donner des griffes.

_ C'est faux. Du moins en partie. Ces griffes, tu les avais déjà bien avant, elles font partie de ta mutation. Striker n'a fait que les recouvrir d'adamantium, comme tout le reste.

Ces griffes lui appartenaient ? Et depuis toujours ? Pour Logan, ce fut soudain l'overdose. Il en avait assez. Tout ça, c'était trop d'un coup, il avait besoin de temps pour digérer chaque information et remettre les pièces dans un ordre chronologique. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il puisse un jour avoir l'impression d'avoir _trop_ de réponses.

Alors que Sarah faisait mine de continuer, il dégagea brusquement son bras, rompant le contact et forçant la jeune femme à ouvrir les yeux et à le regarder. Le bouillonnement cessa aussitôt.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis tout ça ?, demanda-t-il, la mine sombre. Pourquoi maintenant ?

_ C'est bien ça que tu es venu chercher, non ?

Il y avait soudain tellement d'amertume et de rancoeur dans la voix de Sarah, que Logan en demeura un instant stupéfait. Et puis il comprit enfin.

Elle avait cru qu'il n'en avait après elle que pour obtenir enfin les réponses qu'il cherchait sur son passé. Le ton dans sa voix trahissait une telle souffrance et une telle agressivité qu'il était probable qu'elle tente seulement, une fois de plus, de se défendre et de se protéger. Logan imaginait sans peine que ceux qu'elle avait côtoyé auparavant aient pu vouloir la manipuler, que ce soit pour les possibilités infinies de sa mutation aussi bien que pour ses beaux yeux ou son corps à se damner. Son histoire, tout au long de ces années, se résumait visiblement à des combats perpétuels pour garder son intégrité et sa personnalité, et pour ne pas devenir le jouet des autres.

Ça avait été son cas, à lui aussi, avant qu'il ne finisse par trouver le respect et la solidarité au sein de l'équipe des X-Men. Mieux que quiconque, il savait ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir et comprenait, maintenant, pourquoi elle avait tout d'abord refusé de lui dévoiler son passé. Elle avait probablement cherché à se faire aimer et accepter pour elle-même, et non pour ce dont sa mutation était capable.

Elle n'accordait plus sa confiance à personne. Et cela, Logan le concevait parfaitement.

_ Non, répondit-il tout bas. Non, c'est faux. C'est toi que je suis venu chercher.

Les yeux dorés se brouillèrent imperceptiblement, mais Sarah continuait de le fixer, impassible. Pressé par le silence pesant qui venait de s'établir entre eux, Logan poussa finalement un profond soupir et se lança à l'eau.

_ Sarah, je suis pas très doué pour les mots, commença-t-il d'une voix hésitante. Je ne sais pas ce que tu imaginais, mais je voudrais juste... Je veux...

Sa gorge s'était nouée, sans qu'il puisse rien faire pour l'en empêcher.

_ Je veux être avec toi, c'est tout.

Et le silence retomba dans la pièce.


End file.
